


A King's Rebellion

by Melisandro99



Category: Horizon: Zero Dawn (Video Game), Old Bridge Secret (TV), The Bold and the Beautiful
Genre: F/M, Fantasy Creatures, Fantasy World, Sex, Strange adventure, rebel king
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-15
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:08:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 27,691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27580498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melisandro99/pseuds/Melisandro99
Summary: After Gwain died in the last adventure, Bold and the Beautiful and Old Bridge Secret characters meet again in another Fantasy World, Carmaner. Here, Brooke, Hope, Flo, Alicia, Tomas, Adolfo, Antonita, Marcela, Inigo, Marta and Dolores must work to stop the ex King of Ogerlorm Lance who returned for one only purpose, while on the other side, Quinn, Shauna, Francisca, Isabel and Maria Jesus will work with a villain.
Relationships: Adolfo de Los Visos/Marta Solozabal, Isabel de Los Visos/Inigo Maqueda, Lance (OC)/Marcela del Molino, Marcela del Molino/Tomás de los Visos, Marta Solozabal & Flo Fulton





	1. Prologue

Prologue  
Brooke, Hope, Liam and Ridge were waiting outside while Thomas was injured in the hospital bed. Brooke was anxious. She didn’t want to go in prison especially after having misunderstood what Thomas was saying to Hope. Her daughter gave her the hand to comfort her.  
“It isn’t your fault mum” said Hope  
Brooke didn’t even listen what she said because she noticed their hands were transparents.  
“Hope, what…?”  
Hope looked at it.  
“Oh no,… Again”  
“Again what?” Brooke made a shocked face waiting the answer, but they disappeared.  
…  
Flo was in prison and Detective Sanchez continuously questioned her about Beth kidnapping. He was so insistent.  
“I told you I…”  
Flo blocked herself because she noticed her hands were trasparents.  
“Again”  
Detective Sanchez noticed that too. “OH NO… MAGIC”  
Flo disappeared before hearing some other annoying question.  
…  
Shauna continued to insist with Quinn to help her daughter go out of prison.  
“You’re asking me so much” said Quinn  
“Please”.  
Both women noticed noticed their hand.  
“Oh my God” Quinn said “Don’t tell me we’re returning…”  
“IN A FANTASY WORLD”.  
They disappeared.  
…  
Isabel continued to report Dona Francisca and Mauricio about the accident Tomas and Inigo had in the carriage and in that moment she noticed her hands, Dona Francisca’s and Inigo’s who was hearing the discussion too and never went in a fantasy world. Mauricio was the only one who wasn’t disappearing. He wasn’t destined to that strange story.  
“Again” said Isabel  
“AGAIN WHAT” Inigo screamed “ISABEL, WHAT’S HAPPENING?”  
All three disappeared  
Even Antonita who was walking in the same house.  
“Oh no,… Again that strange fantasy world”  
Even Alicia, Tomas and Adolfo who were in the office of the same house.  
“Again” all three said.  
…  
Marcela noticed her hands too.  
“It’s time for a new adventure”  
…  
Marta was worried about Rosa after she fainted. She was with Manuela while waiting and she noticed her trasparent hand.  
“No… not now”  
Manuela looked at her hands scared.  
“MARTA, WHAT’S HAPPENING?”  
She didn’t have time to answer and even if she had it, she couldn’t.  
…  
Dolores was in her emporium with her family, still sad for Tiburcio’s disappearance when she noticed her hands trasparent.  
“AGAIN”.  
…  
Maria Jesus was adjusting her clothes in the wardrobe while thinking about Pablo, then she noticed her hands were trasparent.  
“What…?”  
...  
Previous Bold and the Beautiful and Old Bridge Secret Crossover  
Alicia, Tomas, Adolfo, Antonita, Marcela, Marta and Dolores arrived in a castle of a world named Gordan where Gwain, a male goblin that Marcela already knew and Olivia, a female elf, Queen of the castle. She needed their help to defeat her aunt Patricia who wanted to take her throne. Gwain referred them they must stay in the fantasy world forever and that the rest of Puente Viejo people were destined to die (except Inigo Maqueda). They were very angry for this news but Antonita was the only one to not show her anger because she saw her Marquise Isabel disappearing with her for this reason she had faith she was in the fantasy world too, so she planned to escape to search her, in fact she succeeded during the ball of the castle discovering a hidden room with a machine who transported out of the castle and that Gwain and Olivia knew about Francisca, Isabel and Rosa being in Patricia’s castle and they planned to kill them too. Antonita couldn’t let it happen, so she hit both of them with an object of the room and she used the machine to escape. The others were all disappointed by Antonita’s abandonment and while they discussed about that, Marcela felt a pain in the head because Flemeth’s voice (the Witch from Dragon Age) was torturing her on her head so Gwain sent everyone out of the castle without Olivia knowing, to search Flemeth in Thedas and resolving the problem. They arrive from an handsome boy named Brayden who showed them all the worlds. Alicia was intrigued by Detroit and saying the name of the place by mistake she arrived there and even Dolores while the other four in Thedas. Alicia and Dolores met North (Detroit Become Human), an Android hidden with Osmond (HR400) (and Chloe who was out for the moment). North and Osmond suggested to go in the Eden Club to help them go out of Detroit. Alicia and North became friends because they had similar opinions about politic but between Alicia and Osmond start a phisical attraction they can’t deny while they’re in a hidden room of the Eden Club without North and Dolores knowing. While Antonita arrived from Isabel at Patricia’s castle, Steffy, Hope and Thomas arrived in Gordan too. Thomas became Patricia’s ally but Francisca, Isabel and Rosa didn’t look at him with good eyes, especially Isabel who expressed to find him arrogant while Steffy and Hope arrived at Olivia’s castle. Hope felt Flemeth in her head too. The reason was that Marcela and Hope in the previous adventure took some gems together with Flo, Wyatt, Donna and Maria and Flemeth want them to have power. Gwain sent the two girls to search the others and find Flemeth too. Steffy and Hope met Tomas, Adolfo, Marcela and Marta and together they start Flemeth research but Alicia arrived at Brayden’s house and after having a sexual relationship with him too, she called the others referring them Flemeth was in Detroit and not in Thedas. When they arrived in Detroit, they were all divided in a maze. Alicia and Steffy were kidnapped by Flemeth and she made them become evil remembering them Marcela and Hope were their enemies. When Marcela and Hope were kidnapped too they fought Alicia and Steffy being able to not kill them thanks to a syringe and then they fought Flemeth transformed into a dragon. They defeated her protecting their gems and returning from the others. Patricia with her group went in Olivia’s castle to find a deal but Thomas ruined everything and Isabel was angry with him. Thomas to get revenge manipulated Patricia to send Isabel in prison while he took some of her power to go in Detroit and making Steffy and Hope return in Los Angeles leaving the others. The war was beginning but at a certain point they were all kidnapped. The rivalry between Patricia and Olivia didn’t exist and the only purpose was putting them against one another. The two women killed Gwain before Antonita freed herself and killed Patricia, then she had a long fight with Olivia who is able to freeze thanks to the machine she used before to escape. After this long adventure they returned in Puente Viejo. At the end is shown Lance, ex King of Ogerlorm (who was defeated by the gems’ bearers transformed in a statue in the previous crossover) coming to his senses.


	2. The remaining meetings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Brooke, Hope, Flo, Alicia, Tomas, Adolfo, Antonita, Inigo, Marcela, Marta and Dolores woke up in another strange world and while people who already knew each other before meet again, Brooke and Hope reveal to Old Bridge villagers something they passed and this bring to a heated debate. Even the evil ladies Quinn, Shauna, Francisca, Isabel and Maria Jesus tries to figure out their alliance

Chapter 1: The remaining meetings  
They all woke up on the grass. Brooke touched her head with pain when she saw Hope next to her.  
“Oh dear, are you ok?” she asked  
“Yes mum, I… I don’t know what happened”  
“It didn’t seem so in the hospital when we saw our hands”  
Hope opened her mouth without knowing what to say.  
“Hope”.  
She turned when she saw Marcela called her. She was so happy.  
“Marcela” Hope smiled and she went to hug her.  
“I’m happy you’re here” said Marcela “After what we passed with Flemeth… It’s…”  
“Unbelievable” Hope concluded “But it really wasn’t the right time to call us”  
“Where’s Steffy?” asked Alicia while approaching Hope  
Hope saw all the Spanish companions from Puente Viejo from the previous adventure looking at her happy but confused. She didn’t interact with the blonde servant and neither with the robust man who seemed upset.  
“What is she doing here?” Brooke screamed when she saw Flo there  
Hope was angry Flo has been called in the Fantasy World again after what she did to her but Marcela was so happy.  
“FLO” she screamed by happiness and she went to hug her. Flo reciprocated the hug embarassed “I’m so happy you’re with us again. You have to tell me a lot of things… but why are you worn like a…”  
“Convict” Brooke concluded  
“I… I want to know what’s happening here. What is this place” Inigo was worried  
“I would like to know too” said Brooke less upset that the man  
“I first want to know about Flo” Marcela had damp eyes prepared for what she should know  
“I think we should all be calm…” Dolores interfered  
“Dolores” Marcela shouted her mouth  
“Do you remember when I was sad because my daughter Beth was dead?” Hope explained “Marta, Adolfo, Tomas?” she turned to the other and all three nodded “It wasn’t true”  
Marcela was shocked.  
“Beth is alive, and Flo pretended to be her mother and gave her to Steffy”  
Everyone was shocked.  
“Are… are you saying your daughter… the daughter you was crying during our travel in Thedas, she… is alive?” Marta couldn’t believe it  
“And she stole her” Alicia concluded “How could you? How can even look everyone of us in the eyes after what you did? Steffy was the personification of joy. I speaked with her, I saw how much she was happy to grow a daughter for herself, a daughter you gave her… she got surely closer and closer everyday I can’t… even imagine how she’s suffering. I HAVE NO RESPECT FOR YOU”  
“And we criticized Hope because she always cried” said Marta  
“Flo” Marcela cried looking at Flo “I believed you was good… I believed I knew you for a lifetime,… but now I have to say I was wrong. YOU SUCK AT ME”  
“I deserve to be hated even by strangers” said Flo “Except you Marcela, you’re not a stranger”  
“From now we’re strangers”  
“A child…” Tomas speaked “You stole… A CHILD FROM HER OWN MOTHER”  
Antonita continued to make the sign of the cross while Dolores covered her mouth with the hand shaking her head.  
“Get… out of here” Brooke said to Flo “Whoever called you here, we don’t want to collaborate with you”  
Flo looked down. “I will go elsewhere. Don’t worry about me”  
“We won’t ever” said Hope  
Flo didn’t say a word and then she went away. Brooke and Hope turned from the others.  
“Sorry, I know this must be difficult for you watching this” Brooke apologized  
“Don’t worry” said Alicia “We will do anything to protect the people who need help, especially from children’s thieves”  
“I still can’t believe it” said Marta  
“And me?” Dolores interferred “Oh poor Hope, you must have suffered a lot”  
“Can we please stop this story of the baby stolen and calculate me for a second explaining where are we and who are these women?” Inigo seemed to the point of becoming mad  
“Ah…” Hope explained “You’re right… We explain you while searching a place to stay”  
…  
Quinn woke up on the grass.  
“Oh… waking up on the grass seems my speciality” she noticed Shauna was fainted next to her. She shaked her friend “Shauna, Shauna wake up”  
“Mmm” she opened her eyes “Quinn what…”  
“We returned…” she explained “In the fantasy world”  
“WHAT?” Shauna was happy “Oh my God, Oh my God” she stood up “Brillant woods, hot boys like Fernando Mesia, Quinn we…”  
“Ssshh” Quinn shout her mouth “Don’t nominate him”  
“Why?”  
“Dona Francisca, she’s fainted far from us and… other two women I can’t recognize”  
“Who?” Shauna looked far seeing the three women fainted who were waking up  
“Ah,… Isabel” Francisca looked at the Marquise  
“Dona Francisca we returned in that strange world. This isn’t the best time, heck” Isabel was angry  
“What are my eyes seeing” Francisca smiled “Quinn Fuller”  
Quinn stood up. “Hi Dona Francisca, it’s a pleasure to see you after a long time”  
“You’re always more elegant every time that pass”  
“I find you,… yeah older that usual”  
Francisca made a shocked face.  
“But always elegant of course” concluded Quinn without embarrassment  
“And your friend here?” asked Francisca  
“I’m Shauna,… Shauna Fulton” Shauna was embarassed “Oh, but you’re… sorry Milady” Shauna knelt in front of Dona Francisca who looked at her satisfied “I heard my friend pronouncing Dona and I should soon give you the best respect”  
“You should” Francisca confirmed  
“Stand up ah… Shona” Isabel broke the ice  
“Shauna” Quinn corrected her  
“Yes”  
While Shauna stood up, another woman woke up far from them. “Where am I?” she touched her head and then she looked at all four of them “Who are you?”  
“Yes” Francisca speaked “Who are you?”  
“Do you know her Ladies?” Isabel asked to Quinn and Shauna  
“Never saw her” admitted Quinn  
“Me neither” Shauna confirmed  
“In fact she’s worn like someone of our time” Isabel noticed “Where are you from?”  
“Ah” the woman seemed raving “Becking Sale”  
“Oh” Francisca didn’t seem convinced  
“My name is… Casta”  
“I’m Quinn and she’s my friend Shauna”  
“Dona Francisca Montenegro in person” Francisca tried to scare her  
“Marquise Isabel de Los Visos”  
“Do you know what kind of place is this?” Casta asked  
“We’re trying to figure it out” Francisca was always more provocative  
“But we’re trying to discover it” Quinn tried to calm the woman  
Casta smiled. ”Fine”  
“But first we’ve to find a home” Francisca cleared “Before trying to discover who the hell sent us here this time”.  
…  
Brooke explained everyone in that room what she and Hope were doing in that moment. “I… I pushed Thomas from the cliff of Steffy’s house”  
“You did well” commented Marcela “Thomas took Hope and Steffy with force and sent them away from Detroit in the previous adventure”  
“I’m fine Marcela” Hope tried to reassure her  
“I… I believed he was threatening Hope and I sent him far from her without realizing”  
“What does it matter?” said Alicia “He hid Hope her own daughter and even made his own sister got affected by that child like her daughter. I started to knew Steffy when we walked together in that labyrinth to search Flemeth. She’s a cheerful person, strong, indipendent. She’ll get through this but I can feel her pain right now even if she isn’t here and…” Alicia cried only trying to imagine it  
“Everyone who participated to this disgusting story must pay” Marta commented  
“I only hope you didn’t take your daughter away from Steffy so soon”  
“I..” Hope tried to explain “I did take back my daughter soon after discovering the truth”  
“What?” Alicia stood up angry  
“Alicia” Tomas tried to calm her  
“Oh poor girl” Dolores said with her hand covering her mouth  
“DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA HOW A PERSON CAN GET AFFECTED TO A CHILD AFTER A LOT OF TIME TOGETHER?”  
“Alicia, she has been stolen from me” explained Hope  
“THIS DOESN’T MATTER, STEFFY REALLY LOVED THAT CHILD AND YOU DIDN’T CARE ENOUGH, YOU COULDN’T WAIT SOME OTHER DAYS TO LET HER FIGURING ALL OUT. YOU CRITICIZE FLO FOR WHAT SHE DID, BUT YOU’RE WROST THAN HER, YOU DESERVE TO GO IN PRISON MORE”  
“HOW CAN YOU SAY SOMETHING LIKE THIS?” Brooke was angry with Alicia  
“IN FACT ALICIA” Marcela interfered “BETH IS HER DAUGHTER, HOPE’S DAUGHTER”  
“She needs to spend enough time with her after having lost it all” commented Brooke  
“You don’t care about her right?” Alicia accused her  
Brooke made a shocked face.  
“You pretend Steffy doesn’t exist, that she never was in Beth’s life. You’re an hypocritical, slimy. You both deserve to go in prison only for bullying Steffy like this when she could have already fallen into depression”  
“ALICIA ENOUGH” Marcela screamed  
“I think we should all be calm” Adolfo interfered  
“In fact” Inigo said “We’re not going anywhere accusing each other”  
While they tried to calm the situation, Dolores was intrigued by Alicia accusing Brooke and Hope like that.  
Marcela stood up looking at Alicia. “I won’t let you insult Hope or Brooke any longer. They’re not enemies, Flo is and we won’t see her again. But now we need to focus why we’re here and who called us. Hope is the real mother of Beth and I’m so happy for her after all the depression she had. Now stop arguing please”  
Alicia shaked her head. “I can’t look these two in the face more I can’t look at Flo. Sorry” she went away and Tomas followed her.  
…  
After a while Marta and Adolfo were out of the house kissing each other.  
“I can’t believe to this story” commented Marta  
“Yes” Adolfo agreed “Hope believed her daughter was dead and instead she has been stolen”  
“I feel guilty for having criticized her during our travel in Thedas”  
“Hey, you don’t have to. The only ones who have to feel guilty are the ones who stole the baby and who hid the truth”  
“Now we must discover why we’re here this time”  
“Now… I want to have sex with you in the wood” said Adolfo seducing  
“Mmm, I have to say I’m tempet too to submit to you”  
Adolfo smiled. “Well, prepare yourself because the punishment this time will be harder than the last one”  
They kissed passionately and when they were almost trying to take off their clothes Marta stopped the kiss.  
“I go to take some fruit to make everything more exciting”  
“I can’t wait” Adolfo bit his bottom lip  
“I will go only for a second”  
Adolfo sighed. “Who’s the one who lead?”  
“I will come back soon”.  
Adolfo agreed and they gave each other another kiss before Marta went in the woods.  
…  
Marta was fascinated by all the beauty of that place. This adventures in the fantasy worlds were starting to grow up on her and she never thought it could. She analized all the trees to understand which fruit could be better for her sexual moment with Adolfo then she saw a tomatoes’ tree and she was decided to climb. Marta touched the trunk when she noticed a light blue shirt on the left behind the tree. The same that weared…  
“Marta” Flo jumped from behind “I… I didn’t know you was seaching something from the trees”  
Marta gave her a severe look. “Don’t worry, I go searching tomatoes from another tree”  
Marta was going away.  
“Marta please wait”  
Marta stopped and turned to Flo.  
“We don’t have to ignore each other”  
“What do I have to say to a child’s thieve?” Marta couldn’t believe Flo was trying to buy her  
“You don’t know me”  
“You neither and you call me by name in any case”  
“I was involved in this horrible story but I’m not an evil person. The fact I’m always called together with heroes and not villains demonstrate that”  
“Whoever is involved in a child’s kidnapping for me is evil and now if you want to excuse me, I have to go to take some tomatoes” Marta was going away but Flo touched her arm  
“Marta please…”  
Marta freed herself from the grip. “DON’T TOUCH ME”  
“Marta, behind you” Flo warned her scared  
Marta turned and she was shocked by seeing a tornato right near to them. “Oh no RUN”.  
Marta and Flo run faster than they could. They got through all the trees and hedges, but the tornado was faster and it tooks both of them who screamed.  
…  
They woke up confused and they looked at each other trying to figure all out.  
“Where are we?” Marta asked to Flo and herself while she stood up.  
“I don’t know” Flo stood up too when they realized to be in the middle of ice. In the other world there was a normal temperature and now it was so cold. What was happening there?


	3. New acquaintances

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marta and Flo meet Aloy and the Banuk Tribe captained by Ourea. Marcela has an unexpected meeting.

Chapter 2: New acquaintances  
Marta and Flo looked around them, everything full of ice.  
“What the hell is going on?” Marta was asking to both herself and Flo “First I was transported into a place and now I’m in another” she turned on Flo “Who want to do this to us?”  
“I don’t know Marta” answered Flo “But I’m more shocked than you”  
“You neither know what means to be shocked” said Marta still angry at Flo for being a children’s thief. She walked trying to find a way out, but everything seemed covered from ice. Marta was desperate. She turned at Flo. “How do we go out of here”  
Flo opened the mouth without saying anything at the beginning. “I… I don’t know”  
“Gggrrr, STOP SAYING “I DON’T KNOW”. Adolfo is waiting me in vain and that’s all my fault. How could I even think to go taking a fruit in that unknown woods?” Marta put a hand on the forehead.  
“I can help you”.  
A female voice speaked. She was a black girl worn with a grey fur. “You two seem strangers in this place. One worn with elegant clothes and the other with prison clothes”  
“I was in prison” clarified Flo “We’re here for a mistake. Someone want to make our lives impossible sending us from a place to another and I can’t stand it anymore”  
“Can you help us please?” asked Marta “We’re completely lost, we aren’t familiar with this places”  
“Once you’re here you can’t go back. You can only continue the way and the only way is climbing through that” the girl showed the yellow spots threaded in the ice’s wall that would have brought them through a hole up.  
“No” Marta was scared “I can’t climb, I’d die”  
“Me neither” said Flo  
“You can try or die here for cold” continued the girl without compromise “By the way, I’m Yariki”  
“I’m Marta Solozabal and she’s Flo Fulton” Marta presented both  
“We thank you for your kindness” Flo smiled sweetly “We’ll climb and we’ll get through this”  
Marta looked at her like a fury.  
“Well, I go to take some wood” Yariki was going  
“Don’t you come with us?” asked Flo  
“No, I don’t want to go in that place. I plan to go out of here”  
“And can’t we…” Marta tried to speak  
“We thank you again” Flo blocked her  
Yariki smiled and then she went away.  
Marta looked at Flo angry. “Do you have any idea of what you did? We could go with her instead you want to do an impossible climbing”  
“We can do it. Yariki is living a difficult life, we could find a better place to be save”  
“We were already safe here”  
“We’re brave, we don’t get scared by anything”  
“Ok well, my dearest brave soul, go climbing on that ice’s wall”  
Flo looked at Marta shaking her head, then she went approaching the wall.  
“You know what? I go first” Marta changed idea walking at a brisk pace surpassing Flo. She put her feet on a place on the ice. She looked at the yellow spot.  
“I can do it” Marta grinded between the teeth  
“Marta be careful”  
Marta ignored Flo by jumping and taking the spot. “This was what you wanted Flo. I’ll climb and arrive higher and higher” she jumped on the other spot “You won’t stop me Flo, I’ll reach my goal” Marta continued to climb when she arrived at a certain distance from the land “What are you waiting for Flo? Climb with me”  
Flo did it. They gave body and soul to reach that hole. To know what’s through that place made of ice’s sheets. Marta reached it. Her face was angry. She wanted to make it. She arrived at the end and then she stood up. What could be there. She noticed a lot of snow falling from the sky. A squall.  
“Marta, help me”  
Marta had forgotten about Flo for a moment. She was having difficulty to climb. Flo would deserve it. She’d deserve to die for having stolen Hope’s daughter, Marta was so angry for it that she’d make justice right there… but she couldn’t. She wasn’t evil like Flo. She should demonstrate to be a better person.  
“I’m coming” Marta looked down seeing Flo making a scared face. Her hands were shaking from the spot.  
“Take my hand” Marta offered it. Flo looked for a while, then she caught it on the fly. They grinded between their teeth while Marta was lifting Flo and then she did it. They leaned on the ground relieved.  
“Thank you” said Flo.  
Marta didn’t answer.  
…  
They continued to walk in that cold temperature. The wind that blew the snow was strong. Marta and Flo crossed their arms.  
“I’m cold” stated Marta  
“Me too”.  
While proceding, they saw a bridge made of wood’s pieces. They walked there, when Marta felt a wood breaking under her feet and she screamed losing balance.  
“MARTA” Flo kept her hand her hands saving her from the fall.  
Marta looked at her surprised. “Thank you” she had no choice than admitting that. Maybe Flo wasn’t so evil. The cold was more intense. Marta couldn’t tolerate it.  
“I can’t take it anymore” she said  
“Marta, hold on, we’re almost arriving”  
“We neither know where to…” Flo jumped on Marta when she noticed an arrow almost hitting them.  
“ARE YOU CRAZY?” Marta screamed at Flo  
“I SAVED YOUR LIFE”.  
Flo noticed a trunk upside down. “There”.  
When Marta turned on it, they went to hid on the other side of the trunk but someone put them down.  
“Are you mad?” said the girl “That machine could kill you. Stay behind me” she shot her arrows against the machine that arrived before returning down.  
“Who are you?” asked Marta  
“My name’s Aloy and if you want to stay safe, follow my lead” Aloy shot other arrows and the machine noticed it so it shot purple missiles. Marta and Flo pressed their back on the trunk scared.  
“WHAT THE HELL ARE THAT?” asked Flo  
“Some machines uses it to defende themselves” explained Aloy while moving away from the trunk “STAY WHERE YOU ARE”.  
The machine continued to shoot almost breaking the trunk.  
“MOVE” Marta screamed.  
Aloy pointed the arrow on the machine’s weakness and it died before it could even hit Marta or Flo. They stood up.  
“Are you mad maybe?” Marta was angry “That thing could hit us in a way or another”  
“This is the way you thank people when they save you?” asked Aloy  
“We aren’t familiar with all this” Flo explained “We lost in this place and we’re trying to find a place to stay”  
“I’m returning from Ourea and there’s not a better place than that to stay for you that surely don’t know anything of this wild life”  
“Who’s Ourea?” asked Marta  
“A member of the Banuk clan like many others in the frozen lands. Come on, follow me”  
“I’m Flo by the way” Flo presented herself  
“Marta”.  
Aloy nodded and then she walked leading Marta and Flo to a new place. The travel was long. They never could think to suffer the cold so much but they shouldn’t wait any longer. The house was there. Opened and full of members of the Banuk clan. A woman appeared.  
“Aloy, you arrived soon”  
“This two girls lost here and they needed a place to stay. The one on your left is Flo and the other is…”  
“Marta Solozabal” Ourea blocked Aloy from talking  
Marta was shocked.  
“I invoked the tornado after putting Marta the desire to take some tomatoed to excite more herself when having sex with Adolfo”  
Marta was always more upset. “What are you talking about? Who the hell are you?”  
“You’re our only hope Marta, you’re our heroine. Flo wasn’t in the plan but her help will be useful too. A threat is coming for us and we need you two to become some of the best warriors we have”.  
…  
Alicia walked while Tomas followed her in the room.  
“Are you mad Alicia? How could you insult Brooke and Hope in that way? Do you have any idea how much Hope suffered for her daughter’s death?”  
“And do you have any idea how much Steffy is suffering now? That two witches don’t care about Steffy, Hope could stay at home with her and taking care of her daughter together, instead she soon took hera way from her without enter in her psychology and Brooke doesn’t care, she’s wrost than her daughter, she’s a snake”  
“Saying that they deserve to go in prison more than Flo is too severe” commented Tomas  
“It’s what I think. Brooke is the typical woman who cares only about her and her children, she doesn’t care about Steffy. Did you see what did she answered to me? She’s selfish and Hope follows her steps”.  
Someone opened the door. Marcela walked with a quick step towards Alicia. “DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA ABOUT WHAT YOU SAID? SAYING THAT HOPE SHOULD WAIT LONGER TO HUG HER DAUGHTER IS VILE AND EVEN SAYING THAT SHE AND BROOKE DESERVE PRISON MORE THAN FLO”  
“STEFFY IS SUFFERING, DOESN’T SHE MEAN ANYTHING?”  
“BETH IS HOPE’S DAUGHTER, SHE HAS EVERY RIGHT TO TAKE BETH WITH HER”  
“SHE COULD STAY WITH BETH EVEN IN STEFFY’S HOUSE FOR A BIT OF TIME BEFORE LETTING HER REALIZE EVERYTHING”  
“Ok, I think we should stay all calm” Tomas tried to reassure the atmosphere “I don’t think we should argue for Hope and Steffy. Everything ended how it should end and we can’t do anything. We’re from another world and we have other problems of our life in Old Bridge and here that we must discover who brought us in this world… Alicia please stay calm and let me speak with Marcela alone”.  
Alicia shaked her head against that idea. “You find me outside if you need something” then she went away  
“Can I understand why did you follow her?” asked Marcela  
“I wanted to understand her reasons”  
“She has no reason to attack Brooke and Hope in that way. A child has been stolen and Hope has all the right to reunite with her”  
“I know, I know, can we just… not talk about it?”  
Marcela continued to look at Tomas shocked. “You agree with Alicia, don’t you?”  
“I… I agree that staying in the same home for a bit wasn’t a bad idea”  
Marcela shaked her head. “Did you like it that way?”  
Tomas wasn’t understanding. “What?”  
“That’s the reason you give reason to her, right? The threesome we three had that day. You found it more exciting than just we two”  
Tomas was shoked about that affirmation. “Marcela, I…”.  
Someone opened the door with a snap making Marcela and Tomas turn their heads.  
Adolfo went towards them nervous. “Did you see Marta?”  
Tomas’ mouth was open. “Ah,… she wasn’t in the room with us before?”  
“Yes but then we went outside to plan an… well, an intimate moment together, then she planned to take some tomatoes to make everything more exciting but she never came back”  
Tomas laughed. “Well maybe tomatoes are very far here brother, we don’t know this place, that’s our first time here”  
“That’s too long I wait Tomas”  
“Maybe Adolfo is right” commented Marcela “We should focus on finding Marta now. Let’s go searching out of here” Marcela was already going out of the room followed by Adolfo.  
“But don’t we warn the others?” asked Tomas  
“No” Marcela decided “We’ll not go far, we’ll return soon”  
Tomas was convinced and then all three went away.  
…  
Brooke was in a room thinking about what she did to Thomas. Ridge didn’t seem to want forgiving her and she didn’t know why after everything they passed, after he knew her for a long time. Maybe they weren’t done for each other… she didn’t know why but that didn’t worry her so much, at least not in that world. Maybe she wasn’t really in love with Ridge? Brooke shaked her head not thinking about that strange sensation. But if she didn’t think about Ridge, she thought about Alicia. How could that girl accuse her and Hope in that way? Saying that they deserve prison more than Flo was insane. Someone opened the door interrupting her thoughts.  
“Brooke, I’m so happy to see you” Dolores entered cloosing the door and making quick steps “I’ve so much things to ask you, come on, stay here and talk with me, I take you a chair”  
“Oh Dolores, I don’t think it’s necessary”  
But Dolores was ready with two chairs on her sides. “Come on, it’s so much time we don’t see each other, I want to talk with an old friend” Dolores laid the chairs and she took Brooke from the shoulders to sit her in one of them. She made a shocked face and then Dolores sit too in front of her.  
“First of all how are you?”  
“Ah… I’m… fine, in a way or another”  
“I imagine you and Ridge live a very happy life together”  
“Yes, I… I can’t even think of a better life…”  
“But neither Bill Spencer was bad, well for a woman like you he’s a good match”  
“I had a story with Bill but that’s the past, I’m trying to live the future”  
“Oh but Ridge now must be angry at you for pushing his own son and causing him a coma. If it goes bad you should think settling down”  
Brooke felt embarassed.  
“In any case how did you push Thomas from a terrace? Was he hurting Hope?”  
“Ah… I don’t want to talk about it” Brooke stood up  
“Come on Brooke” Dolores stood up too “I just want to know more about your current situation, to have a dialogue”  
“I appreciate your interest Dolores but…”  
“Come on I want to know more”  
Brooke felt trapped.  
“Dolores”.  
Someone made steps behind Brooke. She turned seeing Antonita, the blonde servant who was with the others. She walked limping on one leg. Brooke asked herself how did it happen but she didn’t want to think about it.  
“Do not disturb the Lady” said Antonita  
“But we were having an interesting speach”  
“I need her help on the kitchen. Hope told me she’s good at the stove, right, Mrs. Brake?”  
“Brooke” Brooke corrected her “And yes, I cook a lot of times for my children and all the family” she lied  
“But you can cook later” insisted Dolores  
“No, I need her now” Antonita took Brooke on her side who gave Dolores a last smile letting her with the mouth opened before following the girl.  
…  
Hope was sitted on the living room thinking about all that situation. Thomas in the hospital, that new world and what Alicia said before. She heard steps behind her.  
“Can I sit with you?”  
Hope turned seeing Inigo, the master builder of Tomas and Adolfo. He was the only one to not be in the previous adventure between all the others. She noticed he was traumatized by all that. He seemed so sweet and even very handsome.  
“Of course” Hope smiled  
Inigo took a chair and sitted in front of Hope. “I… I still can’t believe magic exist. I thought it was present only in fairy tales that I almost never had the change to listen when I was a child”  
“That’s terrible when you live this life without enjoying the childwood, but you live it now. Don’t let anyone transform you into a cold person just because of that”  
“I know, but now I only hope to come back at my work”  
“I understand. I’ve been callen in the worst situation you could even imagine”  
Inigo looked at Hope intensely. “By the way I’m so sorry you suffered so much for your daughter’s loss when she was still alive”  
“You can’t imagine how that was a torture for me everyday”  
“And this Thomas hid you everything. I can’t feel sorry for a person like him. Your mother made the right choice to defend you and push him from the cliff”  
“Thomas didn’t want to hurt me and even if he wanted I could never pray for him to die like for anyone else”  
“It doesn’t matter what your mother thought after all he did to you. Hiding a child from her own mother, that’s sick”  
“I know”  
Inigo took her the hand. “I’m here for you if you need something”  
Hope smiled. “Thank you Inigo, you’re really sweet”  
“I understand when a person need it”  
“I’m here for you too. You seem broken and I want to help you reassemble each piece of your happiness”  
Inigo looked at the void. “I don’t know if I can”  
Hope looked at him confused. “Why?”  
“The person I love doesn’t return it and I will feel sad for the rest of my life”  
Hope was so sorry for him. “I could never think of someone who doesn’t love a man like you buti f someone doesn’t you must go on in any case. That’s terrible I know but we can always feel happy even if that means forgetting the person you care most of all,… and even if it hurts”  
Inigo cried.  
Hope cried too for him. “I understand that’s not easy, that’s something hateful”  
Their hands were always more clenched. Between their tears they smiled impressing that moment for the rest of their lives.  
…  
Brooke and Antonita went in the kitchen. Brooke was relieved to get rid of Dolores.  
“Ah thank you Antonita for freeing me from that woman”  
“You’re welcome Mrs. Breekin”  
“Brooke”  
“Ah sorry,… I understand how much Dolores can be heavy”  
“She doesn’t make it for bad intention but I just don’t want to talk about my private life, especially not in this moment”  
“Ah, I understand that wasn’t the right time to call you from your world”  
“No, it wasn’t”  
“You don’t seem so upset after being transported in a fantasy world. Did you already lived it before?”  
“No, I never had been in a fantasy world and I’m upset, believe me, but it’s like magic was inside my spirit from always, I don’t know what you think”  
“I’m afraid for Inigo instead” admitted Antonita “I don’t want him to fall into depression”  
“Try to control him, I noticed too he’s not taking this very well”  
Someone opened the door. Alicia stayed with the mouth opened seeing Brooke there.  
“I… I just wanted to take something to eat but I can return later” Alicia was going away  
“Alicia” Brooke called her  
The girl stopped.  
“Can we talk about what happened before?”  
Alicia turned. “I don’t want to talk with a witch like you”  
Brooke made a shocked face. “Can you at least explain me why did you say me and my daughter deserve prison more that Flo?”  
“Because that’s what I think. Bullying a special person like Steffy is the most disgusting think I’ve ever seen, and now if you want to excuse me…”  
Alicia was going away but Hope and Inigo appeared.  
“I and Inigo saw that Tomas, Adolfo, Marcela and Marta disappeared, we don’t know where to find them” explained Hope  
“We searched everywhere” continued Inigo  
“Maybe they just went to take a step outside” guessed Antonita “They’re two happy couple, at least they’re here. Marcela is in love with Matias in Old Bridge and…”  
“Let’s go searching outside. We should never underestimate the danger of these places” Brooke interfered  
“But Tomas and Marcela were with me some minutes ago” revealed Alicia  
“We could never tell. I agree with my mother, let’s go searching them” Hope was ready to go followed by Inigo and then the others until they blocked after seeing a sudden white light coming from outside.  
“What was that?” Dolores asked appearing from behind.  
The others all turned but then all six went outside. They stopped at the door when they saw coming a girl worn in a white dress with short sleeved. Black hair collected, green eyes and a symbol of purple flowers in the right cheek.  
“Finally I meet you”.  
…  
Tomas, Adolfo and Marcela walked in the wood to search Marta. They didn’t seem to find any trace of her after all the time they were controlling.  
“Marta” Marcela called in front of the two boys  
“Marta” Tomas did it too  
Behind everyone there was Adolfo. “MARTA, WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU?”  
Tomas turned on his brother. He approached him and touched his shoulders. “Adolfo, you must stay calm”  
“I CAN’T TOMAS. MARTA COULD HAVE BEEN KIDNAPPED BY A MONSTER AND I FEEL POWERLESS”  
Tomas looked at him sorry.  
Marcela turned the head everywhere. “Maybe if I search my gem it can help us finding her”  
“Marcela there’s no time to search the gem” Tomas disagreed  
“But Tomas, I have the power to resolve everything so that Marta can return with us”  
“This is the problem” Tomas explained “Your gem doesn’t have the power to do it and only the thought you can even think that could mean you’re becoming obsessed by its power”  
Marcela made a shocked face. “How could you even think something like that?”  
“It’s obvious”  
“Tomas, Marcela is right, if it can help us finding Marta, this is necessary”  
“Adolfo no”  
“Ahahahahahahahahahahahah”.  
Tomas turned doing a scared face like Adolfo seeing Marcela flying and be brought from a side to another.  
“MARCELA” Tomas screamed  
“TOMAS, ADOLFO HELP ME”  
Tomas went approaching Marcela followed by Adolfo but then she was brought away loosing herself into the wood’s darkness in a last scream.  
“NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO” Tomas was desperate.  
…  
Everything seemed out of focus. Marcela didn’t know what was happening. She opened the eyes slowly watching the grey ceiling above her. She realized to be in a bed with blankets to heat her.  
“What…?” Marcela lifted her head seeing she was in a royal room decorated of red and grey. A female servant was adjusting something on the desk.  
“Where am I” Marcela asked  
The girl turned making a shocked face to see Marcela awake.  
“Please, tell me where I am”.  
The servant didn’t want to answer. Instead she was walking away until someone opened the door. No, it couldn’t be him.  
“It’s ok Maya, you can leave us alone”.  
Maya went away and Marcela looked at him shocked. His smile was disturbing. His curly golden hair, his green eyes like his suit. He was there and still he wanted her.  
“It’s a long time I don’t see you Marcela. Wow, I missed you so much, you’re so beautiful”.  
Marcela felt scared. Lance was there. He came back.


	4. An unwanted marriage

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marcela feels scared as she finds out to have been kidnapped from Lance because he wants to marry her. Quinn and Isabel become very close friends and the marquise makes a proposal. Marta can't accept the fact that Ourea intruded in her private life to kidnap her and involve her in a war against machines.

Chapter 3: An unwanted marriage  
Marcela stood up from the bed quickly raising her hands in half body. “Get out Lance”  
“But I only want to see you. You grew up so quickly and I hadn’t the time to tell you how much you’re stunning” Lance’s look at Marcela was like a sick  
“I don’t care how you find me, I want you out of here, I WANT YOU OUT OF MY LIFE” Marcela took a lamp intent to throw it on Lance  
“Wow, wow, wow, please. I… I didn’t want to disturb you. I only wanted to know if you’re fine”  
“I’ll be fine if you let me go out of here”  
“Oh, I’ll prepare the best party for us before our wedding” Lance seemed to ignore her request  
“Wedding? What are you talking about? Lance, I don’t want to marry you”  
“I’ll prepare the best banquet a wedding could ever have and the people, the food…”  
“LANCE STOP. I MUST GO OUT OF HERE BEFORE I BECOME MAD” Marcela tried to go away but Lance used a spray on her which made her cough a bit. The perfume arrived inside her nose “Lance, what did you do to me?”  
“I twill make you be calm for a while. I see you woke up in a bad way, this is going to relax you”  
The view became out of focus. “Lance please…”  
“Don’t worry my love. You’ll be fine soon”.  
Then her eyes closed.  
…  
Tomas was desperate. Marcela had been captured and he didn’t know how to reach her in any way.  
“MARCELA” he screamed “MARCELA WHERE ARE YOU?”  
“TOMAS STOP” Adolfo took his hands to stop him then he turned him looking at each other “She disappeared, there’s nothing to do”  
“But it isn’t fair. Why her? Why didn’t it take us too?”  
“I don’t know but we’ll find another way to find her, it’s useless to scream like a mad”  
“That’s easy for you” Tomas countered “We came here because we should search Marta and you screamed for her too”  
“Marta only went to take some fruit to make our hot moment more exciting”  
“You see. When the others do something you make the moral while you did the same thing” Tomas pointed out  
“Listen. Marta or Marcela, whatever thing happened to them it’s better to return from the other so we can work together. We two alone wouldn’t do anything” said Adolfo at the end  
“That’s the spirit. I’d have said the same thing before going searching Marta”  
“Come on. Let’s go back”  
Tomas and Adolfo started to walk.  
…  
Quinn and Isabel walked in the garden enjoying the beauty of the place.  
“I usually stay out of my house to enjoy the nature as much as I’m doing here now” Isabel explained “Sitted in a chair, relaxing my back and drinking a cup of tea”  
“I should come one day to visit the Old Bridge gardens like yours and even the ones of Dona Francisca. I always heard how much it’s wonderful to stay out there and I’m convinced even the house is perfect. The houses of 20th Century are always impeccables”  
“I’m afraid to tell you that Dona Francisca doesn’t live in her old house anymore”  
Quinn looked at Isabel shocked. “Are you serious? That was caused by…”  
“The fire yes. Did you know that already?”  
“Oh yes, I’ve been told about this story by… ehm… my son, Wyatt who was in a previous adventure at the same period of the fire caused in old Bridge by Fernando Mesia. I was in that world Ogerlorm with Shauna even that time alone and… we talked about it”  
“What a coincidence even that time you and Shauna were alone” observed Isabel  
“I don’t know why, maybe this people know we’re close friends to put us alone but far from my son”  
“Yes maybe. But my thought is that you’re too wasted for Shauna”  
“Don’t you like her?” asked Quinn surprised by Isabel’s affirmation  
“Mmm,… she seems too… childish, you instead, you’re so cool, you dress yourself perfectly, not that Shauna hasn’t a good taste too but you… you shine in front of the sun and you seem a master manipulator”  
Quinn looked at her suspicious. “Is this a declaration of love kinda?”  
Isabel laughed hard. “Well, it can seem… but I just want to say you’re more similar to me that you can even imagine. Not like with childish Shauna or old Dona Francisca or that Casta that seems like sleeping. We’re smart and we step on people who are rotten by nature. Join me against all of them and let’s unleash our wrath”  
“You can dream about it” Quinn was going away letting Isabel shocked.  
“But Quinn…”  
Quinn turned in front of her. “I’ll never betray Shauna in my life for a desperate like you. If you’re trying to manipulate me who choosed the wrong person”  
“I’m not trying to manipulate you. I’m choosing an ally”  
“Well I’m not your kind of ally sorry”  
After this words, Quinn went away to not see Isabel’s face for long.  
…  
Maria Jesus spyed everything through a tree. The Marquise Isabel de Los Visos trying to convince that woman named Quinn to go against her friend and Dona Francisca Montenegro. She always knew that Ignacio’s wrost enemy was a master manipulator buti t was better to return in her house, a house she found but she’ll never tell it to anyone of them four. She walked through the wood to return there. That squad wasn’t for her. They were snakes like her but they were different. She was a lonely snake. That was the reason she pretended her name was Casta. She arrived at the house and she closed the door. She went to control the thing she had at the house, the necessary resources to go out of there. A leaf ripped from a tree, some pepper… maybe that could be enough in a world like that to make a spell. Yes, she surely was a mage in that world. It could work…  
“I don’t think you’re taking advantage of your time for the better”  
Maria Jesus turned scared and she saw a woman. She was very beautiful. She had long black hair with deep grey eyes, a symbol of a light blue branch with leaves and a grey dress decorated of blue with wide sleeves.  
“WHO ARE YOU?” Maria Jesus was scared  
“Don’t worry. I’m your friend but I want to warn you that you’re going anywhere”  
“If you’re so much of a friend you’d let me go”  
“Oh but a friend even suggest which is the road to take to be a good traveler in this dangerous lands and to plan everything perfectly”  
Maria Jesus looked at her shocked. “I don’t want to be a good traveler, neither to be here”  
“I’m Tessie and I called you here”  
“Me…”  
“And your companions”  
“That four ridiculous women, no, I domn’t want to stay with them”  
“You five must unite your strenght to kill Frieda and he rallies and restore Carmaner for good”  
“Carmaner?”  
“This place. Frieda is only ruining this lands. Only her brother Lance can govern this world for good and you must help him”  
“No, I can’t”  
“Are you afraid the other women’s reaction? If they know your real name isn’t Casta…”  
“STOP. Ok, I’ll convince the others I met you””  
Tessie smiled. “Good”  
“I don’t want to tell them my real name”  
“But you don’t have too. You decided this unnecessary thing, you can continue this way”  
“I’d never let Isabel de Los Visos know I’m her enemy’s ex lover. She could know my name”  
“Don’t worry, I don’t care the details” clarified Tessie “Now I must go, remember what I said”  
Tessie went away leaving Maria Jesus with her thoughts.  
…  
Aloy was watching the map with Ourea.  
“We’ll go here, here and here” she explained “Only in this way we can find a track to attack the machines in a better way”  
Aloy didn’t say anything and Ourea noticed it.  
“Why does it seems you’re not listening?”  
“Oh… sorry”  
“Aloy”  
Aloy looked at her. “Listen, I don’t want to intrude in your decisions but… are you sure that… Marta Solozabal can be useful for this mission?”  
“Marta is a precious ally for us all” clarified Ourea “She’s the choosen one. She’ll be capable to destroy that machines once she learns how to fight”  
“I don’t think she cares so much… and then Flo? How can she be useful”  
“She’ll be Marta’s right arm. She seems broken, she must have done something terrible she regrets. This can be her chance to reedem herself”  
Aloy made a frowning look. “If you say so”  
At a certain moment, Marta entered in the tent. “Sorry if I disturb you. Aloy, can you leave me alone with Ourea?”  
“Sure” Aloy didn’t seem willing to do it but she went away in any case  
Marta made a haughty grimace. “It doesn’t seem Aloy finds me so pleasant. She saved me and Flo only to appear”  
“Don’t pay attention to her”  
“And you” Marta had an accusing look “Why did you call me here? Coincidentally intruding in my intimate life”  
“It wasn’t my intention but it was necessary. You’re the only one who can save us from this terrible machines called Crisfibens”  
“Me? Ourea, I’m a simple peasant of a village, I’m not good in combat, I’d die soon”  
“Not if I teach you. You and Flo”  
“Flo… I don’t get along with her, she made a horrible thing”  
“She’s a good person, I read it in her eyes”  
“Firming a document to steal a baby from her parents isn’t something part of a good person”  
“What did she do?” Ourea was shocked. Stealing a baby?  
“What you heard”  
“I’ll talk to her to know the reason”  
“There’s no reason for an act like this”  
Ourea closed her eyes for a moment driving away her thoughts in that moment. “Ok don’t worry for her but please, tell me you’ll think about my proposal”  
“That’s absurd” said Marta “I don’t know even if I want to consider it”  
Marta was going away.  
“Marta”  
But she was already out.  
…  
“I’m Frieda” the girl presented herself “I’m here because I have to warn you that you’re the only chance to stop my brother to destroy Langemoan”  
“The name of this place right?” guessed Alicia  
“Yes. He’s… very evil. I don’t even know why he became in this way, he was so sweet once”  
“How can we go there if we don’t know the place?” asked Brooke  
Everyone turned on her except Inigo.  
“What? It’s my first time in a fantasy world, I want to learn the bases”  
“Brooke is right. It seems they pretend we walk in streets at random and we can find the pathway” commented Inigo  
Brooke pointed him satisfied he agreed with her.  
“I have a map don’t worry” Frieda showed it to the others who stayed focused “This is the way to take if you want to arrive at the castle. Lance is planning to marry someone he’s obsessed to become stronger for his kingdom and his spouse”  
“Wait” Hope made a shocked face “Lance?”  
“Yes, my brother” Frieda wasn’t understanding Hope’s reaction  
“Curly blonde hair, green eyes,…”  
“Do you know him?” Frieda was shocked and even the others  
“He was the King of Ogerlorm. I defeated him with Aunt Donna, Wyatt, Flo, Maria and… Oh my God Marcela”  
“What?” Brooke wanted to understand  
Someone arrived with a quick step.  
“Marcela disappeared” announced Tomas  
“And even Marta” continued Adolfo  
Hope put a hand on her mouth and then she stood up to walk toward Tomas. “What happened? Is Lance right?” Hope was agitated  
Tomas wasn’t understanding. “Who?”  
“LANCE. LANCE KIDNAPPED MARCELA. HE WANT TO MARRY HER”  
“Sweetheart, keep calm” Brooke tried to reassure her  
Dolores put a hand on her mouth and she stood up too. “OH POOR MARCELA, IN THE HAND OF A MAD KING WHO WANT TO USE HER AS HIS PLEASURE” she made the sign of the cross  
“Don’t be so hasty Dolores” said Alicia  
“Someone can tell me what’s happening?” Tomas was confused  
“Tomas listen” Hope started to tell “Lance was a King of Ogerlorm who pretended to be good until he revealed who he really was: a psycho. He was obsessed from the gems me and my companions took that time, one of the gems’ guardian was and is Marcela. Lance was obsessed by her, he admitted he wanted to marry her but thanks to Marcela we all transformed Lance into a statue mane of stone. I don’t know why but he could be free now and he could have kidnapped Marcela”  
“Hope no, that’s not possible”  
“I’d like if this isn’t true but I doubt it. Frieda is telling us to stop him and Marcela has been kidnapped. That’s not a coincidence”  
“And maybe he kidnapped Marta too because he’s obsessed even from her” hypothesized Adolfo  
“Adolfo I don’t think that’s possible”  
“He can only marry one person if he want to become powerful” informed Frieda  
Tomas put his hands through the hair.  
“We need to go saving her” said Brooke “Frieda give us the map so we can work on a plan on how to get to the castle”  
“Wait” Alicia speaked “We must take the necessary food and even a tent to build to rest in the days”  
“Ah, we haven’t the time to build a tent, we can even sleep with the fire that warms us and sleeping bags”  
“Can you shut your mouth for once instead to do the “I know everything”?”  
Brooke opened her mouth shocked for how Alicia speaked to her.  
“Frieda can you create an unbuilded tent that I can take during the travel? Thanks” Alicia said “thanks” because she didn’t want Brooke to win  
“Yes” in fact she accepted and she made a spell. The unbuilded tent was there. “Here keep” Frieda gave the tent to Alicia  
“Thanks again” she smiled  
“Ok” said Tomas “When you all will be ready I’m waiting here” Tomas went to sit in a sofa  
“It’s better I stay with him” decided Adolfo  
“Keep an eye on him” recommended Hope in a low voice  
“You can count on it Hope”  
“He hasn’t suicidal intentions, come on, let’s go” Alicia said aloud urging them, then the others went in different rooms to think about the travel.  
…  
Inigo was thoughtful. He didn’t want to travel with the others. He wanted to find Isabel. She was there with Francisca and Mauricio when they were talking about the accident he and Tomas had with the carriage. He was convinced she has been taken in this world too together with Francisca. He noticed they were transparent. The door opened and Antonita entered.  
“Inigo, I think we should hurry up” she said  
“Yes, hurry up and search Isabel”  
Antonita frowned. “The marquise oh I don’t think she’s here this time”  
“I saw her becoming transparent in front of me”  
Antonita widened her eyes. “Are you serious?”  
“Yes and I’ll search for her in every places if necessary”  
“Oh… Don Inigo, I went searching for the marquise in the previous adventure and that wasn’t so easy. I could imagine last time because there was a war in two different castles, the good one where we good people were, and the evil one were other people were including the marquise”  
“Isabel isn’t evil. How can this people ally her with bad people?”  
“I don’t know”  
“She’s in the castle from this Lance I know it”  
“No Marcela is there” commented Antonita “And then even the others are going there, we can travel with them”  
“We can take the shortest road” proposed Inigo “Ah, I can’t wait to see her and kiss her”  
Antonita widened her eyes.  
Inigo smiled. “Yes Antonita. Me and Isabel are lovers”  
Antonita opened her mouth shocked and then she made the sign of the cross. “Holy Virgin”  
“What do you say Antonita? Are we going there?”  
Antonita was too upset to think.  
…  
Flo was sitted in a chair inside the tent the Banuks offered to her and Marta. She was thinking about the evil things she made in the Beth’s story. It caused that even a stranger like Marta didn’t want to talk to her and now she was in this strange place where people behaved like Indians. She turned when hearing the tent opened. Marta was there.  
“That stupid of Ourea thinks to take joke of me in this way. Gggghh”  
“What happened?” Flo asked hoping to not feel refused  
Marta turned slowly. “She thinks I’m something like a choosed one to do a job and try to guess what? Killing machines. Like if I’m able to do something like this”  
“Marta, I think they see a potential in you because you’re a strong girl. Even I noticed that” Flo smiled  
Marta looked at her serious. “Don’t try to buy me”  
Flo returned serious thinking if it was a good idea. “Sorry”  
“If we’re here together it isn’t for a choice I did, so let’s keep a distance between us as always”  
Flo was disappointed but she didn’t say anything.  
“In any case, Ourea wanted to speak with you. It seems she sees a reason to why you stole a baby”  
Flo became more serious. “Did you tell it to Ourea?”  
“Yes. I don’t care maintaining your secrets, we’re not friends. I’d never be friend with a person like you” then Marta disappeared going in her room inside the tent”  
…  
Marcela woke up realizing she was sleeping in a chair. Lance was in front of her and she jumped scared. The king was in the other side of the table. There was a lot of food in it. Marcela was worn with a dark green puffy dress decorated with three white lines that seemed to pour like cream. Her short sleeves even had a particular form of a lot of circled lines. Lance smiled.  
“Welcome to our hall where we eat my love” He put a biscuit in his cappuccino and savoured it with taste”  
Marcela was shocked about all that. “Lance, what does it mean all this?” she grinded her teeth  
Lance continued to smile. “What sweetheart?”  
“Don’t call me sweetheart” Marcela was more angry  
“Oh sorry, I call the servants to give you something else for breakfast” Lance sussurred it to a servant who went as soon as she could.  
Marcela was still serious. “Lance, let me go or I’ll escape by myself making you be arrested by your same guards”  
The servant arrived and she brought some croissants with dark and light cream.  
“Thanks” said Lance “Which one do you prefer?”  
“I DON’T CARE ABOUT CROISSANTS LANCE. I WANT YOU TO LET ME GO, I WANT TO RETURN FROM THE OTHERS IMMEDIATELY”  
Lance seemed to listen this time… “You. Can you bring my future wife something else to eat thanks. Some toast would be good”  
“I DON’T WANT ANYTHING OF THIS CASTLE, I SIMPLY DON’T WANT TO MARRY YOU”  
Lance smiled to every servant that passed. “Sweet Marcela, I finally have the pleasure to choose by myself the person I want to marry now that my mother isn’t in my life anymore to decide for me and you want to refuse? My mother wanted me to marry Steffy previously and I wasn’t attracted from her. Nota s much as I’m attracted from you”  
Marcela frowned “Lance I’m sorry your mother was so oppressive to you. No children deserve psychological violence from their parents, but as much your mother wanted to decide for you without your consent, you’re doing the same with me now and I won’t let you do it” Marcela stood up and returned in her bedroom.  
…  
Brooke and Hope were in the same room for a moment.  
“Ok, I think we should go now” Hope decided ready  
“Sweetheart, I think we should think for a moment”  
Hope looked at her mother suspicious. “What are you thinking mum?”  
Brooke let off steam. “I don’t like Alicia” she admitted “She feels too much and she’s arrogant”  
“Mum that’s because she became very friendly with Steffy in the previous adventure if she behaves in this way with us”  
“Did you see how she answered to me before? What kind of education did her parents gave to her to let her answer in this way to the adults?”  
“The education she lived, you don’t have to worry too much for her”  
“I think she could be an obstacle to find Marcela. She’s very sweet compared to her, Marcela support you with all her heart”  
“Marcela was a great friend during the period I believed Beth was dead and Flemeth was in my head just like in hers… but yes Marcela and Alicia seem to have a strong rivalry”  
“Just like you and Steffy” continued Brooke  
“I hope that will not be a problem”  
“I hope that too”.  
The door opened and Brooke turned. It was Dolores with an upset look.  
“Brooke, Hope, you won’t believe it”  
Brooke frowned. “What did happen Dolores?”  
“Inigo and Antonita escaped… again. At least for Antonita, she escaped the first time to search her mistress, the marquise Isabel”.  
Brooke and Hope followed Dolores and they saw Alicia, Tomas, Adolfo and Frieda waiting there.  
Alicia walked from a side to another. “It happened again” she was disappointed “I’m sorry that two are so close to the marquise to not be able to stay far from her”  
“Inigo and Antonita will never be close to me and Adolfo as much as they are with our mother” stated Tomas  
“Do you think she’s here?” asked Adolfo “Antonita saw her before being transported in Gordan in the previous adventure but now? At least they could warn us, I want to see my mother as much as them”  
“I agree” said Alicia “But I can’t blame them”  
“Me neither”  
“Guys” Brooke called them to attention “I have all my children except Hope far from me, far from Los Angeles and I want to go finding them everyday if I could… But I can’t. That was a selfish act”  
“Inigo promised to stay close to me whatever I needed and he broke the promise” stated Hope  
Alicia frowned disagreeing.  
“In any case be careful” said Frieda “My brother Lance is dangerous and he could kill all of you in a moment”  
“We’ll be safe, don’t worry” promised Brooke “Thanks”  
“And if something happens I’d be able to pass unnoticed” stated Dolores  
“We’ll fight whatever the obstacle” said Adolfo  
“Well said” confirmed Alicia  
“Ok, so good luck and I hope we’ll see soon” after this words Frieda disappeared with her magic.  
All six stayed in silence for a moment.  
“We’re ready” said Brooke  
“Yes” confirmed Tomas.  
Then everyone went out ready to go to the castle and to stop Lance from marrying Marcela.


	5. A land of hope

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maria Jesus informs her allies ladies about Tessie. Flo tries to convince Marta to fight. Brooke and Alicia quarrel. Marcela plans to escape from Lance's castle.

Chapter 4: A land of hope  
Shauna and Francisca were taking a walk.  
“You don’t know how much I’m happy to walk with a Lady of high ran like you Dona Francisca” Shauna seemed enthusiastic to talk with her but Francisca looked forward to get rid of her. She found her too petulant “Quinn told me you have a great house with a lot of jewels”  
Francisca didn’t want to tell the truth to that wicked. She made a fake smile. “Yes, yes, I have a great house that is a fortune for me”  
“Oh, I’d like to be lucky like you Dona Francisca. Unfortunately I lived a difficult life with my daughter that I can only let myself live in a humble house. But when my daughter and I will be members of the richest family in Los Angeles I can consider myself lucky enough. Let’s see we’ll reach our purpose”  
Francisca made another fake smile. “If this is the thing that make you most happy” when she turned she made a grimace. From far, Quinn was approaching them.  
“You’re here”  
“Quinn” Shauna smiled seeing her best friend. For Francisca that was vomiting “I was telling Dona Francisca about the Forresters. She’s married with the chief of the family, Eric Forrester”  
“Oh I remember someone showed me Eric. I believed Quinn had younger tastes”  
Quinn smiled. “When love is in the middle, age doesn’t matter”  
“I’m here”   
Everyone looked at Isabel approaching them. “Did I lose an important conversation?”  
“Oh” always Shauna talking “I was congratulating with Dona Francisca for being a very rich woman… the same with you marquise of course, I think you both have an enormous house full of gold, jewels and whatever”  
Isabel made a fake smile. “Yes, I can consider I grew up in a house that gave me everything. I’d complain for nothing on the contrary”  
“LADIES”  
Everyone turned surprised about that scream except Isabel who jumped scared when turning on that woman who said to be named Casta, but Francisca was convinced she was hiding something. She even forgot that Casta existed.  
“I have news for you” Casta run approaching them  
“That the sky takes me, what did happen?” asked Isabel  
“A woman with powers named Tessie met me”  
“Tessie? And what kind of name is this?”   
“I agree” said Quinn  
“Stop saying stupid things, she said we five are the choosed ones”  
“Oh I already passed this experience and it was fake” Francisca took joke of Casta  
“The choosed ones for what?” asked Isabel with false curiosity  
“To kill Frieda, a girl who’s ruining this world with her manipulations so that we can put on the throne her brother Lance, at least that Tessie said this are their names”  
“Ah, I’m tired of evil women who think they can use us like they want and then they put us apart” said Quinn  
“That time with that Oneida wasn’t funny” agreed Shauna  
“I already passed a bad period with Patricia and I ended up in her prison because I didn’t agree with her in many of her plans” revealed Isabel  
“She tried to kill us too with the heroes because it was revealed both Patricia and Olivia, her fake good nice were fooling us” continued Francisca “I’ll not pass something like that ever again”  
“This time is different, you have to believe me” Casta insisted “She doesn’t want to fool us, she choosed us”  
“Please let her stop” Isabel couldn’t stand her anymore  
Then a white light illuminated all of them and a woman appeared.  
“Casta wasn’t lying, nor I want to fool you revealing myself to be Frieda’s ally. I’d never be he rally neither if someone threaten to kill me”.  
…  
Flo went in Ourea’s tent seeing she was waiting her.  
“Did you want to see me?” Flo asked  
Ourea turned and she had calm features. “Yes Flo. Sit with me”  
Flo had a serious look while imitating the woman sitting on the ground.  
“Tell me what happened with the child you stole from her parents” requested Ourea gently  
“I don’t know if I want to talk about it. I feel judged enough to say something else and I feel shame of myself”  
“I don’t want to judge you. I’m convinced you did it for a reason. I feel in your eyes you’re a good person”  
“You don’t know me”  
“I know better that you think”.  
So Flo started to tell everything from the start even if she was tired to think about it.  
“You demonstrated to be a good friend to this Reese, you couldn’t know he was putting you in that situation” commented Ourea  
“I could ask”  
“But that doesn’t make you an evil person, only a person that did a mistake and was scared for her own life”  
“I had so many chances to tell the truth”  
“They should have understood you better” commented Ourea “They have anger and it’s ok but pity is important if it concerns a good girl like you. The only people who deserve to pay are the ones intentioned to do that actions. Stop judging yourself”  
Flo smiled. “Thank you”  
“I’m sure you can be useful for this mission. Convince Marta to do it too”  
“Marta doesn’t want to speak with me”  
“She has nothing to do with this story of the child stolen. You can convince her to become your ally and friend for what is coming”.  
…  
They followed Tessie into her dark house. She used the light in her hand to illuminate the room.  
“This is the house I took here to be near you, but soon you will live in my dark castle at my side”  
“I feel there’s nothing good in living in your dark castle” provoked Francisca  
“Don’t be so pessimist Francisca. With me you have nothing to be afraid”  
“I’m afraid even of the ground where I walk” clarified Isabel  
“And this story doesn’t seem good” continued Quinn  
“We need to plan everything perfectly so that Frieda will die”  
“Even if I don’t know where to search this Frieda?” said Francisca  
“Oh that’s easy. She has a symbol of purple flowers in her right cheek. We need to search in places where there are purple flowers”  
“Oh, I didn’t expect that to be the mystery” Isabel said in a mocking tone  
“We need to divide in two groups when we’ll arrive. Quinn, Isabel and I on the left, Shauna, Francisca and Casta on the right. If you hear whatever noise go searching, even if that’s an animal or a dangerous monster. Everyone of you will receive a little stone of different colours to defeat them” Tessie made a spell from her cheek with the blue branch with leaves and from there came the five stones. Blue, red, yellow, black and brown.  
“Quinn and Isabel take the blue and red ones”  
Tessie offered the blue stone to Quinn and the red one to Isabel.  
“Shauna, Francisca and Casta, take the others”  
Shauna yellow, Francisca black, Casta brown.  
“This is… amazing” Shauna looked at her stone amazed “Thank you”  
“Be careful”  
“And you? Which kind of stone do you have?” asked Quinn  
“I don’t need a stone. I have powers”  
“Well, we’ll have good use of these” said Isabel  
“Yes” confirmed Francisca “Most of all if we must defeat… monsters” Francisca didn’t find it funny  
“Activate it when necessary” explained Tessie “You only have to say Balah”  
“Balah? And what does it means?” asked Isabel with a grimace  
“It doesn’t matter, the important thing is that you’re careful” Tessie was determinate “Casta, take care of your group”  
Maria Jesus made a grimace. “Y… yes if that can be useful”  
“I don’t need to be watched like a baby with a babysitter” said Francisca annoyed  
“Me too” confirmed Shauna “I can walk with my legs perfectly”  
“Casta knows better than you my instructions. I met her first. Come on, let’s go”  
All six went out of the house ready.  
…  
Marta was walking outside where the Banuk people were speaking at each other. At a certain point she saw Aloy doing a conversation with some of them and she laughed. Marta noticed that at a certain point Aloy looked at her for a moment while laughing and then she returned to speak. Marta couldn’t stand that arrogant any longer. She was approaching her and the Banuks with a firm and quick step.  
“What’s your problem Aloy?” she had an angry tone  
“Sorry what?” Aloy continued to laugh  
“You heard very well. What’s your problem?”  
“Sorry guys, can you let us alone please?” said Aloy to the other Banuk continuing to make fun of her  
They nodded and went away.  
Aloy looked at her ready to understand still with the smile in her face. “Tell me everything”  
“I saw when you watched me while talking with the Banuk. Do you think I’m stupid to not understand you was making fun of me?”  
“Marta,… you seem out of your mind”  
“I’m not out of my mind, I understand very well. You made the friend while me and Flo were in danger for the machines, instead you did it only to do the conceited”  
“What?” Aloy laughed “Look Marta, the world doesn’t revolve around you”  
“And neither around you. So stop giving yourself a know-it-all airs and to deny the evidence because I know what I saw and what I perceived was disrespect”  
“Hey Marta” Marta turned after Flo touched her shoulder. She recognized soon her voice and she was surprised to see her worn like a warrior. Flo had wavy and loose hair and she was worn with an orange round sleeved shirt that started from a shoulder and continued on the opposite side. The shirt was light blue with different big lines and her boots were white decorated of grey. She had a spear in her hand. “It’s not worth wasting time with her”  
Aloy raised her hands and widened her eyes shocked about Flo reaction. “Wow sorry. Take away the trouble” she shaked her head before going away  
Flo stood in front of Marta. “Are you all right?”  
“She believes to speak ill of me with the others but I won’t let her get away with it”  
“What do you care? Does she want to speak ill of you? Let her do it. I noticed her behavior too when coming here”  
“At least you noticed it before me” they stayed silent for a moment when Marta speaked “Why do you wear these clothes?”  
“I want to go in war”  
Marta frowned disappointed. “Ourea convinced you”  
“You should come too”  
“No”  
“Marta, I know the last thing you’d do is listen to me. I don’t pretend you do it for me. Do it for yourself. There’s a reason why you have been chosen and that’s because you’re strong, because… you’re similar to Ourea. I know that you’re angry at her because she intruded in your sexual moment with Adolfo and…”  
“It’s not…”  
“I know. And because being taken in a place you don’t want to stay is terrible, most of all if you have been kidnapped even in another place before this,… but I always think that there must be a reason for every action, and Ourea isn’t a bad person”  
“That’s easy for you. You were in prison, this place is a salvation for you”  
“Do you think that risking the life in a war is better than being in prison? I want to do it because I want to save this place from the Crisfibens and give them peace because they deserve it”  
Marta made a disbelieving face. She wasn’t able to believe a person capable to steal a child would be available to save people… but she made her a bit of tenderness. Was Marta a bad person to feel in that way for a person like Flo?  
“I know you want it too” continued Flo “I know you want to learn to fight like I want. So please,… accept Ourea’s offer. Become the leader of the expedition. The leader of the Banuk. My leader… the chosen one”  
Marta was shocked. Then she took her decision.  
…  
“Ah… Can it be possible to walk always is lands full of mud when coming in these strange worlds?” Dolores was disgusted when walking “My shoes are dirty. What will I say to my clients when I return in Old Bridge in my emporium?”  
“The last time we returned intact and we were wounded a lot so I don’t think your clients will notice your shoes Dolores” Tomas joked  
“Yes Dolores, especially told by the one who didn’t want to get dirty in the last adventure too” Adolfo made fun of his brother  
Tomas gave him a sharp look.  
“Don’t worry guys. We’re at a good point” Hope reassured them while looking at the map  
“I hope so my dear because I can’t feel my feet” complained Dolores  
“Don’t worry. Hope is a good traveler and will take us sane and safe at destination” said Adolfo joking  
“Thanks for the trust Adolfo, I’m flattered” Hope had a mimic tone “The next destination is finding a tent of us all and rest”  
“Good choice” Adolfo stayed at the game while they all walked  
Alicia and Brooke were the last ones.  
“Alicia” Brooke called her from behind when they weren’t anymore on the mud and the others were far  
Alicia turned. “Yes?”  
“I need to talk with you” Brooke stood in front of her “I didn’t like the way you answered to me at the house and I won’t tolerate it any longer. You must have respect of the people more adult than you, keep it in your head”  
Alicia widened her eyes in disbelieve. “Sorry, I was the one who didn’t respect you or the contrary?”  
Brooke made a shocked face.  
“You tried to make me look bad in front of the others making them believe my idea of the tents wasn’t good and idolizing yours with conceit”  
“I wasn’t doing the conceited, I was only expressing my idea and you told me to shut my mouth”  
“You don’t even realize it,… how much you’re bully”  
Brooke opened her mouth in shock. Then she pointed her finger. “Look little girl, I won’t let you say I am what I am not”  
“Saying that Steffy must stay far from the daughter she grew up for months isn’t a behavior of a bully?”  
“Beth is Hope’s daughter…”  
“And even Steffy’s” clarified Alicia approaching Brooke always more “And if you don’t understand it that means you’re not just a bully, you’re even a poisonous snake, an evil step-mother for her and a bad figure for all your family”  
Brooke slapped Alicia and then for the anger she returned the slap in a stronger way making Brooke fall on the ground and letting her in shock.  
“My parents never slapped me in their lives when I was a child or when we had a discussion. Only my mother did it once and she apologized soon because she knew she did a mistake. You hadn’t no right to do it, so lower the crest and stay at your place”.  
Then Alicia walked away without caring of Brooke on the ground.  
…  
Marcela walked from a side to another tired to be there. She should stay calm. She put her hands on the hair. She’d have never married Lance. She’d have found a way to escape. She should only think to a plan. Someone opened the door. Marcela jumped scared believing it was Lance. Instead it was the servant, Maya.  
“I just came to clean the room. You can do what you were doing princess, or maybe I should say future queen” Maya smiled before using the cloth to clean the desk. Marcela looked at her opening an idea in her mind.  
“Maya, can you stop cleaning for a moment and look at me?”  
Maya stopped and approached her. “Tell me everything”  
“I wanted to make a surprise to the King” revealed Marcela with a smart look “And I was thinking to prepare the room so that things can get… steamy. Do you understand what I mean right?”  
“Ah…” Maya wasn’t grasping the concept  
“Come on Maya, when two people…” Marcela joined her two forefingers to make her understand better  
“Oh”  
Marcela smiled when she saw the servant understood. “Well, I want this to happen but that wouldn’t be possible if our future room isn’t perfect”  
“I’ll do all the possible so that you can feel comfortable to make love”  
“We’ll not make love… and neither sex. We’ll go over the imagination. Take me the hottest dress you find here so that the dance can begin”.  
…  
After a while, finally Marta went out from her tent. She wore a dark green t-shirt with rounded sleeves in the same way Flo has hers. Her skirt is dark just like her boots. She kept the spear in a firm way. She was ready to fight. Ready to destroy the Crisfibens. To gave peace to the Banuk people. Marta approached the tent where Ourea was explaining her plan.  
“We’ll attack, here, here,… and here” she was pointing with her spear “This is the only way to defeat them”  
“They’ll destroy the army in a minute” explained Flo near to her “If you do as I said there wouldn’t be any problem”  
“Flo I don’t think that’s…” she stopped when Marta entered “Make greeting to your leader. Marta Solozabal”  
Everyone knelt in front of Marta. She felt embarassed. Flo smiled in an encouraging way while Aloy made an indifferent face before kneeling. She approached Ourea and Flo while looking at the others.  
“I’m not more important than you” said Marta starting her speech “I’m a normal girl and I’m going to fight like all of you. Ourea will explain me how to look to the Crisfibens’ weaknesses and I’ll learn the better moves to fight. I’m new in this world, but I want to learn and I’m sure I’m going to do a great experience thanks to Ourea and your help. All of you built every part of this place. We’ll not let the Crisfibens to ruin it”  
“Well said” said a Banuk woman and all the others joined her  
“So let’s go and make them understand who we are” Marta ended the speech ready to experience a world full of blood.


	6. Fighting to the death

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marta and Flo are ready to fight the Crisfibens but a surprise waits them. Isabel tests Quinn. Brooke makes an important decision. Marcela shows her interest in seduction's world.

Chapter 5: Fighting to the death  
All the Banuk people went out of the camp ready for the war. Marta and Flo were with bow and arrows. The training wasn’t easy. They had to work hard to be able to manage weapons. Ourea had a rigid view but she was able to be patient and give them space. They knew how to use the spear too but they didn’t manage it at the same way like the arrows, in fact they should use it only when necessary. Marta realized Ourea was a good person even if she intruded in her life in an unexpected way. She wanted to thank her because she made her become an indipendent girl. Even Flo. She wasn’t so cruel how she thought. She’ll never understand how a child’s thief could be so sweet inside but that case of the life was particular evidently. Now they should defeat that machines. To Ourea. To the Banuks.  
“Marta” Flo called her  
She turned on her ally… maybe her friend.  
“Are you ready?”  
Marta looked at her deeply before answering. “Yes” she smiled “I’ve never felt more ready”  
“I just wanted you to know… that I’m glad I knew you. You teached me a lot and I know you’ll hate me like everyone does and I understand but thank you for being near me”  
Marta felt joy inside. “I don’t hate you. Not anymore”  
Flo was surprised. “What?”  
“You made a mistake to accept the doctor’s offer without knowing anything before, but you regretted it. That’s the important thing. Forgiveness is what human being need. I read in your eyes you was really sorry for having stolen a child to other parents. I believe you”  
Flo smiled. “Thank you Marta. This means so much for me”  
Marta smiled too happy it was all clarified. Then they heard a noise. Everyone stood to attention. Trying to hear whatever little noise.  
Ourea urged the other. “IT’S THEM”  
“CHARGE!” screamed Marta  
“PREPARE WEAPONS” continued Aloy  
They proceeded and they saw Crisfibens walking slowly to face everyone. Then they attacked. There was a bloodbath. Many Crisfibens died but even some of the other Banuks. Marta and Flo continued to attack from far with bow and arrows without being noticed. But at a certain time the Crisfibens were still. Angry. They let out all the anger they had and screamed. Marta and Flo covered their ears annoyed. The Banuks seemed to fall. No. That couldn’t be over. Someone was covering their ears too but there was nothing to do. It would have happened to them too. Marta didn’t want to die. She betrayed Rosa and she fainted because she discovered the cheating. She didn’t want to end her life with the sense of guilt. And Flo. She finally felt forgiven by someone for the first time after what she did. Marta felt sorry for her because she wouldn’t have found the family she wanted because of it. Because of a war. A war for a good cause. Marta wasn’t feeling her knees. She felt. Her eyes were blurring. Everything seemed empty.   
…  
She felt weak. She looked at the sky which was becoming clear, then at the floor of light brown stone. Marta fingered its hardness before forcing herself to stand up. Her head turned but she was able to stay in balance. She was desperate. No one was there. Just her. The only survivor. Maybe. She couldn’t be the only one alive. Marta walked in that empty camp.  
“OUREA” she screamed “ALOY”.  
She continued to walk desperate.  
“FLO” she didn’t want her to die “FLO PLEASE ANSWER”  
“MARTA”  
She turned seeing Flo running towards her and she did the same with tears in the eyes. They hugged strongly.  
“I’m so happy you’re alive” admitted Marta  
“Me too” Flo gently moved her away “Where are all the others?”  
“I don’t know. I believed I was dying after the Crisfibens screamed. I saw everyone falling…”  
“Ssshhh Marta”  
They heard loud noises being always more near. Marta and Flo slowly turned being that big machine going towards them with heavy steps. Analyzing it with the focus Ourea gave them and they recognized it. Ourea talked to them about that machine.  
“That’s…” Marta looked at it scared  
“The Cliffhanger” Flo concluded the sentence and she was scared too  
They walked sideways with bow and arrows ready to concentrate on its weaknesses, trying to sneak past, to the patient. Then it noticed them and there was nothing to do but attacking. Marta started to shoot the arrows as hard as she could without focusing on the weaknesses at the moment and the same was doing Flo. It was better to concentrate hiding being something. Marta made a somersault to dodge the Cliffhanger’s attacks. It dug the ground to throw a lot of pieces towards Marta who reached the hiding place that was a bit hit. The Cliffhanger lost sight of Marta and turned on Flow ho continued to shoot arrows. When she realized to be observed and that it was preparing to attack her, she turned to search an hiding place too. She run as fast as she could zigzaging before arriving but she was hit at the arm. Flo screamed in pain. Marta continued to shoot. Flo tried to do it too but the Cliffhanger broke the hiding place and Flo tried to run on the other side failing because the Cliffhanger threw itself on her. Flo screamed without being able to tolerate its weight. Marta noticed it.  
“FLO” she was desperate so she went away from her hiding place to shoot. Flo stood up and run but the Cliffhanger did it again.  
“AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH” Flo couldn’t tolerate it anymore  
Marta continued to shoot. “DON’T EVEN TRY TO TOUCH HER AGAIN” she run and jumped on the machine putting on the spear. The Cliffhanger turned angry hitting Marta who screamed while she flew and fell on the ground. It was running towards her but Marta made a somersault in time avoiding being hit again. She run far from the machine while shooting the arrows. The Cliffhanger fired bullets and Marta dodged it except some of them. She screamed in pain. It should end. Flo was hurt. She walked slowly while shooting arrows. She was weak and with a lot of wounds. The Cliffhanger noticed her. It wanted to end her. It run angry ready to shed blood but Marta was angrier than its. She roared while running and she made a big jump putting on the spear deeper and deeper. The Cliffhanger stopped and cried in pain. Marta hit it for the second time. And the third time gritting her teeth harder. It was over. The Cliffhanger was defeated. She took the shock for a moment screaming a bit but she was fine. Marta went down from there and she looked at Flo.  
“Marta” Flo was closing her eyes and she fainted.  
“FLO” Marta run to help her immediately. She knelt touching her face. “Flo. Flo, wake up please. I can’t lose you” Marta cried because she was losing a person who she now considered a friend. Flo couldn’t die. She wouldn’t have let it happen.  
…  
Quinn, Isabel and Tessie walked in the wood with careful look.  
“I don’t even know where to begin” said Quinn always more confused “I mean, it’s not easy to find purple flowers from the nothing”  
“Patience my friend” Isabel consoled her “These wood is more misterious than you think”  
“You should stop losing yourself in chatter” Tessie walked to face the two women “Our purpose is to find Frieda and kill her so than Lance can rule and we can’t ruin our plans for futile things”  
“And I absolutely don’t think it” Isabel put her hand on the chest and widened her eyes “But I’m tired. We walked a lot and we surely deserve to rest. I believe Quinn thinks the same way, right Quinn?”  
“Yes” Quinn looked at Isabel in an inquiring way. What was her game? Quinn surely wouldn’t have let the marquise manipulate her “Isabel and I need to spend some time alone leaning on a tree in the wood and relax our legs”  
Tessie didn’t like their proposal from the look she had. “Fine. But don’t rest too much” she went away and the two ladies smiled at each other before setting off.  
…  
Inigo and Antonita walked to search Isabel in the wood.  
“LADY MARQUISE” Antonita called her  
“ANTONITA” Inigo screamed at her “We can’t let us being discovered”  
“Discovered? It took a moment to find the marquise in the previous adventure. Let’s see that we’ll find someone who is going to helf us again. LADY…”  
“I never came in fantasy worlds, you did and in any case I understod in the first moment we can’t scream if we don’t want monsters find and kill us”  
“Monsters? Ah Maqueda, monsters won’t even try. I found so many kind people last…”  
“Ssshhh Antonita” Inigo noticed someone walking far through the trees “Follow me” he whispered and walked continuing to look at the woman  
“Maqueda, are you mad?”  
“Don’t speak out loud” Inigo warned her while Antonita went behind him hiding themselves.  
“Oh Goddess Aithia, let Quinn and Isabel succeed to kill Frieda and bless them in this mission letting Francisca, Shauna and Maria Jesus failing while attempting at it”  
“There’s even Dona Francisca” said Antonita “Why this woman want her to fail and the marquise to succeed?”  
Inigo continued to look while the woman raised her hands and made an image to appear. Isabel walking with another woman in the wood. Inigo memorized the place and after the mage closed the image he was determined to find Isabel. Antonita was in shock while Inigo went away from the hiding.  
“Maqueda” she had no choice than follow him.  
…  
After all the others went to sleep at the tent, Hope extinguished the fire they turned on that night and took the wood to lay it where she found it. Brooke approached her.  
“Honey, can I help you?” she offered herself  
“Mum, that’s not necessary”  
“I want to take advantage to tell you something”.  
Hope accepted her help while walking far from the tent.  
“I decided to abandon you while you search Marcela”  
“Mum what? We need you mo than anything. You have the strongest personality in the group, you can be useful. Is that for Alicia?”  
“Partly. She slapped me humiliating me while I was on the ground”  
Hope was in shock. “Oh my God mum. You can’t let her arrogance win, she’s out of her mind”  
“She blames me for having stolen Beth from Steffy”  
“Beth is my daughter”  
“I know and that’s for her relationship with Steffy that she says things without any sense. Keep an eye on her. I’m afraid she’ll take advantage to let Marcela where she is due to their rivalry”  
“Alicia and Marcela don’t have a good relationship that’s clear”  
“I noticed the way she looks at Tomas. I think she wants to steal him from Marcela, don’t let it happen. Marcela always supported you, we need her safe”  
“I’ll control her that’s sure”  
“And even another person supported you”  
Hope looked at her mother in an inquiring way.  
“Inigo”  
Hope made a breath. “Mum, it was his choice to go away, I don’t blame him”  
“To search this Isabel. She’s ruining everything attracting Inigo for herself and letting you being alone after you found tranquility when being at his side”  
“Yes, he was… so sweet with me”  
“That’s for this reason I have to find Inigo and bring him back to you. And then if Isabel is here but not with us there must be only a reason. She’s planning with evil people to stop us bringing peace in Carmaner and I can’t let her do it. I’ll stop Isabel at any cost”.  
That were Brooke’s last words before being ready to do a travel alone.  
…  
The wind was blowing hard. It obscured everything around her but she knew she arrived at the camp. Marta was crying while carrying Flo fainted with her arma round her neck. She noticed Ourea far who had a desperate look when she saw them and the Banuk people were all save observing them coming. Marta looked at her supplicant while her tears kept pouring. She walked slowly until she arrived and she was in front of Ourea.  
“Let’s take Flo to be medicated”  
Marta gave Flo to some Banuks who brought her into the tent. Ourea followed them and Marta went behind her. They put Flo in a wooden support.  
“Find her some herbs and put it in her wounds after having washed them”  
Everyone went to work.  
“Will she be safe?” Marta asked before Ourea could go with them  
The woman turned. “Of course she will. You mustn’t have any doubt”  
“It’s all my fault. I should notice Flo was in difficulty when fighting against the Cliffhanger, I should help her”  
“You have nothing to do with this” Ourea comforted her “You saved the Banuk people, you’re our heroine. Thanks to the Cliffhanger’s death the Crisfibens all disappeared and the Banuks woke up. If we all are safe, Flo will too”  
“I hope so. She didn’t find forgiveness in her family, it’d be horrible to die with the sense of guilt that oppress her, she doesn’t deserve it”  
“She won’t die. And even if she would she could even not having found forgiveness in her blood family, but you did. You forgave her and you became the best friend she could ever have. You’re like a family for her”  
Marta was moved. She wasn’t able to understand how Ourea was capable to enter in people’s subconscious so deeply and make them feel comfortable. She could never thank her more.  
…  
Quinn and Isabel walked enjoying the beauty of the nature.  
“Ah, the nature” Isabel had dreamy eyes “It makes us relax our brain more than we can even imagine”  
“You can say that” Quinn confirmed “It’s like this place makes you feel at home in a certain way”  
“Yes, that’s what I was thinking” Isabel looked around her and she paused on some trees. Then she approached it and she investigated on its more hidden points. The marquise took something.  
“Coconut” she divided it in two parts “We can use it for many things like…” Isabel knelt and filled it where the tree was dropping off a white liquid that glowed purple. Quinn waited her and after Isabel turned and smiled she returned it.  
“Here my friend” Isabel was giving her one of the coconut’s pieces and Quinn took it with an inquiring look.  
Friend? They were still knowing each other. “Thanks”  
“Let’s sit on the grass. We deserve to rest and drink together”  
Quinn made as she said and they were one in front of the other.  
“It was difficult for me the first time to understand the meaning of all this” admitted Isabel “That this places exist,… a fantasy world”  
“Yes that was absurd even for me”  
“But now I feel comfortable, I feel I can live in these kind of places. The cause Tessie is fighting… that’s right. I want to help her avenge a place governed by a stupid girl who doesn’t even know how to eat”  
“We neither know her but for how Tessie described her…”  
“We can’t let her rule. Fantasy worlds are part of us now, we can be called at any time. And when this time we’ll win, I can return at home satisfied”  
“That’s the same. I don’t like how certain people believe they can command like they want”  
“Like Francisca, Casta,… Shauna”  
Quinn became serious when the marquise pronounced her best friend.  
“They’re useless in this mission. We’re powerful… and smart” Isabel raised her coconut’s piece with a big smile. “To our alliance and friendship. That it can last forever and that we can crush all our enemies like they deserve”  
Quinn smiled and made the same move. “To us”  
They were approaching at the same time the liquid at their mouth. They were near… but Quinn stopped and threw it on the garden letting Isabel in shock.  
“Do you believe I’m a stupid Isabel?” Quinn teased her “Do you think I didn’t understand you took the poisoning herb and put it into the liquid?”  
Isabel cracked a smile. “I don’t understand how you realized it”  
“My dear, I’m a master of poison as much as you… or maybe more. I noticed the herb while walking in the garden and I supposed you’d have taken it to use it against me since I refused your offer to go against my best friend”  
“It was a test and you passed it perfectly”  
“I don’t need to be tested. I’m smart enough to kick your butt”  
“You demonstrated to be my perfect ally and friend and I’m sure one day you’ll abandon your childish friend that has neither a piece of your intelligence”  
Quinn looked at her sharp.  
“Isabel”.  
The marquise made a shocked face. “What are you doing here?”  
Quinn turned seeing a man and a girl worn like a servant approaching them.  
“I’m so happy to see you” said he  
“Inigo” Isabel stood up quickly to approach them “You followed Antonita’s footsteps? She searched me in the last adventure and now again”  
“It was Inigo who insisted to search you. I neither knew you wash ere this time Lady marquise” revealed Antonita  
Isabel turned looking at Quinn. “Quinn, I present you my housekeeper Antonita Malo and my master builder Inigo Maqueda. Guys, she’s Quinn Fuller, the matriarch of a very rich family who has a fashion house”  
“Nice to meet you” Quinn smiled helding out her hand and both Inigo and Antonita tightened it  
“Isabel I need to speak with you alone” Inigo went to the point  
“Inigo, is this a way to speak in front of a Lady?” Isabel scolded him  
“It’s fine” said Quinn “It’s a chance to know Antonita better. What do you say?”  
Antonita looked at Quinn embarassed. “Ok. I won’t say no”  
“Perfect” Quinn smiled and left together with Antonita leaving Isabel and Inigo alone.  
…  
Ourea worked hard to cure Flo’s wounds in every part of her body. Some of the Banuks washed the herbs, others together with Aloy sewed the wounds. Aloy raised her head looking at Ourea desperate. The woman nodded sure of what they were doing. The camp was covered by the Banuks’ voices who told each other what to do. This was their way of being. Being in solidarity and dialogue was what better represented them. They were the Banuk tribe.  
…  
Marta walked from a side to another crying afraid for Flo. She wouldn’t have made it and it was all her fault. There was just the two of them to fight the Cliffhanger and it was easy to play as a team but she failed. It was like if she didn’t even care about her. She has been selfish to think saving her life and not Flo’s one. Marta couldn’t watch the Banuks operate on her. The pain and the sense of guilt she felt would be bigger if she saw her under medical cures. Marta would have never believed her affection for Flo would have grown like this. After all the hate she felt for her because of the child’s kidnapping. Flo was a good person who found herself in a terrible situation. Marta hasn’t been affected in that story. She should have never accused Flo in that way. Someone went out of the room. Marta turned seeing Ourea coming. A moment of silence.  
“She’s fine” announced the woman  
Marta put both of her hands on her mouth happy. “Thanks to the sky”  
Ourea smiled. “We’re going away to let you two alone”  
“Thank you Ourea. I’ll never be more in debt with you”  
“It was a pleasure to save her life”  
After this words Ourea went out of the tent followed by the Banuks and Aloy who smiled at Marta too. Marta returned it seeing she was sincere and then she entered. She saw Flo leaned on the bed who turned and smiled to her.  
“Marta”  
Marta cried of happiness. “Flo” she couldn’t wait to get close to her taking a chair and sitting. “How are you?”  
“A bit confused” her look was sad “Who am I kidding? I feel awful”  
“Yeah” Marta made a bitter laugh  
“That Cliffhanger toor me apart, making me feel every wound in my body when I was hit” Flo let it out “But you was there and your presence meant very much”  
“I wasn’t able to help you, you could have died for that monster”  
“But I’m alive thanks to you. I would have died if you let me there but you didn’t. We made team play and we won, you was great. And even if you decided to abandon me I’d have never blamed you. I did wrost in my life and I deserve to pay”  
“No, you don’t. I’m not thinking about that story of the child anymore. That’s the past, I forgot it and you should too”  
“I don’t know if I’m able to. My family hates me and I’ll stay in prison enough time to remember myself how much horrible I am”  
“Everyone makes mistakes. Regretting it is the most important thing. Your family should forgive you and if they don’t they’re more horrible than you. Stop torturing yourself with the sense of guilt Flo please”  
Flo stayed in silence for a moment. “I will if you do it too”  
Marta looked down.  
“I can’t feel luckier to have a friend like you. Thanks Marta. Thanks for everything”  
Marta smiled moved. “We’re friends” she took her hand  
Flo smiled too. “Yes”.  
They stayed there waiting for the time to pass.  
…  
That dress was perfect for the moment. Light pink with a split that showed her legs. Marcela had loose hair revealing each curl. She waited still before Lance entered.  
“Marcela, I need you to… Wow”.  
The king didn’t even notice the room because he was scrutinizing Marcela in every point.  
“You’re so…”  
“Sexy?” Marcela was approaching Lance with a sensual step “That was the word you was saying Lance, sexy? Because you don’t know how much sexy you are” when she was close, she passed her hand through Lance’s chest “I couldn’t be luckier to marry a man like you”  
Lance had a tempted look.  
“That’s the reason I prepared a game for us” Marcela went to take the sexual objects Maya gave her. She fingered the collar “I want to practise BDSM with you. I want you humiliate me in every second” Marcel agave him the collar “I want you to make me feel useless” she leaned on the ground licking his calf on the trousers “I want the most captivating parts of your body submitting me” she moaned in a low voice while saying it until Lance chased her away making her fall on the ground and moan stronger. He had a satisfing look while unbuttoning the tunic. “If this is what you want, I’ll give you the best pain”  
Marcela was excited to see his body half naked. They took off their clothes. Marcela couldn’t wait to feel his calf. Lance made gesture to go at the wall. Marcela crawled like a diseased slowly and Lance urged her kicking her ass.  
“Let’s move stupid” said he  
Marcela moaned at his words. “Oh yes, insult me please” she smiled secretly while going at the wall. She enjoyed his calf on her skin moving her face in every part and then he pressed.  
“Do you like it yeah?”  
Marcela moaned too busy to answer.  
“The best answer I can receive” hs laugh was sadistic. The excitement was very much. Lance knelt and he put the collar on her neck “Good child” Lance smiled while connecting a long chain to the collar and dragging Marcela. Her vagina continued to grow at his command. The handsome king didn’t bring her at bed but he was walking at circle.  
“Seeing you in this state satisty me beyond belief” the chain made a croaking noise on the floor “That’s for this reason that I want to make the game last longer” Lance turned at Marcela with a sharp look.  
Marcela was intrigued. “Oh”  
“I’m going to take a cage. Don’t move or the punishment will be harder”  
“How could I move if my greatest desire is to obey at your orders”  
Lance stayed serious. “Prepare to shut your mouth for the rest of the game”.  
Marcela moaned while he went out of the room and even when he wasn’t there. After all she liked that pleasuring moments. She masturbated still feeling the taste of his calf on her lips. When Lance came back with the cage and looked at her hand on her underwear, he smiled.  
“You couldn’t wait, right?” asked the king satisfied  
“I can’t resist to be dominated by you, don’t you understand?”.  
Lance dragged the cage putting it on the middle of the room. “Enter insite, kitten” he ordered  
“Meow” Marcela expression was seductive. Her intention was to make him become angrier and sexier.  
“Enter or I’ll kick your butt properly” he wasn’t angry but enough attractive to excite her  
Marcela obeyed and Lance closed the cage.  
“Now be a good cat and don’t make your Master look angry because that’s not what you want right?”  
Marcela continued with her seductive look. “Meow” she stayed at the game. She wouldn’t have spoken like he said to want before.  
“That’s the best answer I’m hearing from you” Lance walked provocative around the cage “I suppose you want to satiate you with my feet fingers”  
“Meow” Marcela confirmed  
Lance approached his feet through the cage. Marcela looked at it ravenous and she was jumping to lick it but Lance moved it away. She moaned to satisfy him.  
“Ah, ah, ah, you can’t have it if you don’t pass the test” Lance moved ambiguous “Meowing for 20 times”  
Marcela jumped on the bars and she looked at Lance with an angry look. “Meow,… meow”  
“I like to see you unhappy, because you deserve it Marcela” Lance teased and smiled while Marcela continued to meow “Yes. You’re nothing Marcela, you’re just a useless cat that goes aroud but doesn’t solve anything”  
Marcela loosened the meowing to moan.  
Lance made a bigger smile. “Did you believe it was easy to meow 20 times? No, you must do it while I insult you, because I know my insults excite you”  
Marcela continued to moan because she wanted to hear his insults a bit more.  
“You’re stupid, you excite so easily that you can’t resist hearing the tone of my voice, you’re a slime where everyone can step on…”  
Marcela continued to moan for a while until she decided it was better to continue meowing so that she could feel his feet. When she arrived at 20, Lance congratulated.  
“Now you can have your feed”  
Lance approached his feet and Marcela rubbed her face on it enjoying his fingers and the feet’s ground.


	7. Close to the target

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Brooke discovers what the evil ladies plan to do and she's determined to stop them. Marta and Flo say goodbye to Aloy and Ourea and join the others who plan to go at the castle to save Marcela.

Chapter 6: Close to the target  
“Inigo, I really don’t understand why did you…?”  
“I missed you Isabel” Inigo approached to her and she stayed still looking at him “I couldn’t live a second without you. We were doing a mission”  
“Mission? Which mission?”  
Inigo was thoughtful. “Marcela, the innkeeper, has been kidnapped in the woods while she, Tomas and Adolfo were searching Marta Solozabal who disappeared too”  
“That fools of my sons, always thinking to that useless girls when they could find better” commented Isabel “Ah, why am I surprised? They were always in this way”  
“You should think more about yourself Isabel” Inigo approached seductive “More about us”  
Isabel couldn’t resist. “You’re very handsome Inigo”  
The master builder smiled satisfied.  
“Can’t wait to be submitted to you any longer” Isabel laid down on the ground to lean her face on Inigo’s boot. She heard his laugh while he breathed.  
“Yes” his sadistic voice was everything “Continue in this way”  
…  
Brooke continued to walk after she asked to every people in that isolated woods. No one gave her detailed answers but she obtained the clue of a light blue branch with leaves, symbol that has an evil woman in this lands and that Isabel could join in her plans. She reveived indications on where the blue branch was and she memorized it perfectly. Anyway that were the place. She only hoped that leaving Hope alone with the Old Bridge’s villagers wasn’t a bad idea, especially with Alicia but she didn’t want to think about it. Brooke was doing that travel for Hope. To bring her back her guardian angel. Inigo. They needed each other because they both have suffering inside them that they should defeat and being close will help them without no Isabel de Los Visos denying it. While Brooke was walking, she stopped while seeing something strange on the grass. She kelt to take it and she realized after a while what it was. Underwear.  
“What?” Brooke widened her eyes and when she looked everywhere she noticed from far something illuminating on the grass. She decided to follow that clues that could bring to what she was searching. In fact on the ground there were different clothes. Healed shoes, boots,… What was happening there? More she continued to go on more she found until she arrived in a place where she watched something that could never believe. She hid on the tree in disbelief of what she was seeing. Inigo naked who was standing while continuing to move his calf in the direction of a woman on the ground who felt the pleasure to be submitted while feeling Inigo’s calf on her face. That should be Isabel de Los Visos. Brooke continued to look at the scene shocked.  
“Oh my God” her eyes were widened more than before “What a scandal!”.  
…  
Inigo turned around Isabel satisfied.  
“Finally you’re in my hands” he seemed thirsty “There’s nothing you can do”  
“You’re so handsome” Isabel enjoyed his calf crawling her face on it and then her bottom lip until she went more down to taste his feet  
“Say it again” Inigo teased  
“You’re too handsome, too hot”  
“It’s what I wanted to hear… you’re so useless”.  
She was feeling the most intimate passion in that words. “I know it”  
Inigo smiled. “Very well” he pushed her face with his feet. “Crawl until that tree” he ordered indicating it  
“Yes Master” Isabel obeyed and she went where Inigo said, then she turned to watch him and smiling. He went to take a brown thread and when he watched Isabel powerless, he pulled it with a hot look. Isabel masturbated herself when he was doing it. Inigo didn’t lose time to approach her.  
“You must resist the tentation to touch yourself there” the master builder took her arms and put it to the trunk to tie her. He put himself on top of the marquise and he smiled.  
“I won’t let you get away with it”  
Isabel moaned excited by Inigo’s words before he kissed her passionately. Then he approached at her ear breathing on it “I’ll make you desire me more” he bit it deeply making her moan. Then he kissed her again and slapped her a little before he approached the other ear “You’ll pray me until exhaustion”.  
Isabel couldn’t not moan at the word exhaustion when all the fantasy navigated in her head. Another bite, a kiss and a slap. Inigo sitted on Isabel’s legs and he penetrated more and more before slapping her again. He smiled.  
“I like slapping you too much” admitted Inigo in a sadistic voice before taking her from the thin “Imposing you my wish… it’s something that gives me joy of life”  
“Inigo”  
“Yes, scream my name” Inigo approached fast to continue.  
…  
Marta and Flo were there to greet Ourea and Aloy.  
“I wanted to apologize” said Aloy “It was true I was speaking ill of you and I shouldn’t. I was jealous because the choosen one wasn’t me for once but I really have nothing against you Marta. You both saved an entire population and I can only be grateful”  
Marta smiled sincerely. “I forgive you. It’s all in the past”  
“Me too” added Flo “I appreciate you helped the others to cure me from my injuries. Thank you”  
Aloy nodded cracking a smile.  
“I won’t ever forgive you. You’ll always be part of our clan. In our heart,… most of all mine”  
“I’ll miss you Ourea” Marta was moved “I’m sorry I didn’t understand you from the beginning. With the passing of the day I did and now I consider you like a mother”  
Ourea was impressed my the last affirmation.  
“Me too Ourea” said Flo “I’ll always keep you in my thoughts and we’ll go away with the hope to see you again one day”  
After that deep moment, Ourea speaked again. “It’s time to let you go” she looked at the sky raising her hands “Oh Goddess listen to me. Create the tornado that will make Marta and Flo return in Carmaner”  
After a while, it appeared. Marta and Flo turned when they heard the noise. It was the time. It was time to return from the others. Marta would have returned from Adolfo continuing from where they interrupted and she’ll convince Brooke and Hope to forgive Flo because she’s a good person so that they could make something in the future to release her from prison. They took hands smiling at each other before turning on Aloy and Ourea for the last time. Then they walked together with the tornado approaching too.  
…  
Francisca, Shauna and Casta continued to walk in the woods searching the purple flowers where they should find Frieda.  
“Thre’s nothing here” complained Shauna “We’re walking from hours and we didn’t find this purple flowers. From the other side there are Quinn, Isabel and Tessie, maybe they were luckier”  
“I really don’t understand” stated Casta “I followed Tessie’s instructions perfectly and it seems everything… empty, almost faded”  
“BE CAREFUL” Francisca screamed blocking her two companions who were frightened from her reaction.  
“What happens?” asked Shauna “It seems you saw a snake through the grass”  
“Don’t curse us more than we are” Francisca turned severe on her before returning to focus on what she saw. She knelt “It’s a trap. If one of us walked on it, we’d have fallen always more down so that it was impossible to continue our research”  
“I don’t understand. Who could put traps here?” asked Casta  
“It was made specifically for us”  
“For us? And who would set a trap for us?” Shauna wasn’t understanding  
“Who else than Tessie, Isabel and Quinn”  
“Quinn?” Shauna couldn’t believe to Francisca “Quinn would never make me something like this”  
“With an ally like Isabel de Los Visos be sure she would. That two are so similar that united could create a earthquake”  
“Ah girls” Casta was looking at something in front of her scared so Francisca and Shauna looked at that too and they saw a big grey creature with sharp teeth and yellow eyes “Is it what I think?”  
“It’s…” Shauna was sputtering  
“A monster” concluded Francisca.  
The monster looked at them evil grinding his teeth. He jumped and the land shooked making the ladies almost lose balance. He was walking with heavy footsteps and Shauna and Casta run. When the monster noticed them making a noise he jumped again making them fall. Then Shauna noticed a stone and she run to take it intented to throw it at the monster.  
“Take this you pile of fur” Shauna threw the stone but it did nothing more than making him more angry. She felt scared than he’d have taken her and make her become his meal “Oh my God”  
Casta used her brown stone trying to save Shauna but it wasn’t working. “BALAH” nothing.  
Casta looked at her stone upset so she decided to throw a normal one to the monster who was almost going to kill Shauna. He turned focusing on Casta this time. The woman felt terrified.  
“NOW I’LL SHOW YOU” Francisca screamed before running as fast as she could to launch herself on the monster. She was able to climb on his back grinding her teeth to stay there and thinking of a plan to kill him. She took her black stone fast but before she could use it the monster got rid of her and Francisca felt on the grass. He was ready to kill the Lady. He had hungry eyes. The stone was still in her hands.  
“Balah” Francisca concentrated and the stone started to illuminate.  
When the monster was almost close to her Francisca used the stone and from there a ray came out making him whine.  
“LADIES, USE YOUR OWN STONES”  
Shauna and Casta took them and they both speaked. “Balah”.  
The ray came even from their stones and the monster suffered always more until he was destroyed. He fell on the ground half black.  
…  
“The day will be hard today” said Dolores while they all walked out of the tent “I hope we’re close to the poor Marcela because thinking of her in the hands of a cheap prince makes me worry”  
“Don’t worry Dolores” Adolfo reassured Dolores, on a side to reassure his brother too who seemed a soul in pain “We’ve everything under control. Hope has the map and is making sure we’ll reach Marcela soon, right Hope?”  
Hope widened her eyes. “Ah,… yes. I won’t ever let Marcela suffer in a marriage without love. We became friends in a situation who saw us both in danger. She was close to me when I believed Beth was dead and for Flemeth. I want to help her get rid of Lance”  
“Hope, where’s your mother?” asked Alicia like she didn’t even care about Hope and Marcela’s friendship speech  
“She came back at our home”  
“Why?” Tomas was bewildered  
“She didn’t feel she could be useful to this mission and she decided to get occupied with something else”  
“Oh maybe she felt the tail between her legs” said Alicia sarcastic  
“Alicia” Tomas looked at her reproachfully “Brooke can make her own decisions alone, there’s no need to judge her for this”  
“What a brave woman” she continued with her sarcasm  
“Surely better than you after slapping her” Hope accused her  
“What did she do?” Dolores was curious  
“She started first” cleared Alicia “And just because I blurted the truth in her face”  
Hope was answering back but she heard a noise and she turned seeing a surprise. Marta came back and with her there was… Flo.  
“MARTA” Adolfo was so happy that he couldn’t not run to kiss her  
“I missed you” Marta smiled  
“You don’t know how much I missed you too” said Adolfo “What happened? I believed you was kidnapped by Lance too”  
“Lance? Who’s Lance?”  
Adolfo was relieved. “Thanks God, where was you all this time?”  
“Someone has given us a mission” Flo was the one who explained  
Hope looked at her in a bad way.  
“We accomplished it and now we’re ready to come with you”  
“You won’t expect to deserve coming with us on our mission?”  
Flo felt embarassed.  
“Of course she will” Marta walked to face Hope “She’s part of the group. She has been called like us and we won’t abandon her”  
“You’re out of your mind Marta, do you have any idea how much I suffered for her”  
“I agree in this case” Alicia took Hope’s defenses with much of her surprise “After what she did she doesn’t deserve a place in our group”  
“And who are you to judge without knowing the facts as they are?” said Marta  
“Marta, without any offence but she stole a child to give her to another woman who isn’t her mother pretending to be the biological one” resumed Tomas “Who is so sick to do something like this?”  
“She didn’t know what she was accepting when doing it and in any case even if she did a mistake she regretted it, that’s the important thing”  
“That’s not enough to feel guilty to be forgiven” commented Hope  
“Of course it is. I started to know her better when we’ve been involved in the same mission and she isn’t a bad person. People who enjoy to hurt other people doesn’t deserve forgiveness not the ones they don’t, and if you don’t understand it well, you’re a more horrible person than Flo could ever be Hope”  
Hope shaked her head disappointed by Marta’s affirmation.  
“Flo shouldn’t come with us” stated Alicia  
“Instead she will” Marta was determined  
“Marta is right” Adolfo defended his girlfriend “Everyone deserve a second chance and if she said she knew her well in these days I believe her and I’m sure she has a good eye”  
Marta smiled.  
“Ok” Tomas widened his eyes in disapproval “There’s nothing we can do to change their mind” he looked at Alicia who was shocked by what he said then he looked at Hope who was disappointed too “Simply don’t calculate her during the travel”  
Hope made a grimace. “It will be difficult” then she went on with the map on her hands followed by her companions.  
…  
Isabel and Inigo were naked laid on the trunk of a tree.  
“Ah, breathing the air of this fantasy world makes me feel more alive” stated the marquise  
“It seems like a dream to be with you here in this moment” Inigo looked at her deeply “I want to live here forever with you. Escaping from Old Bridge to leave it all behind and just thinking about us”  
Isabel turned shocked by his affirmation. “I could never leave my house and my sons. I have duties to perform”  
“But we’ve our future. Our happiness counts more than everything. I want to see you happy and in La Havana you seems faded, tired”  
“Oh Inigo” Isabel caressed his face “I’d like to not think about anything and stay with you forever”  
The master builder smiled… at a certain moment his eyes were tired, almost closing after massaging the poisoned herb on his cheek. “Isabel, what…?”  
“Sssshhh, don’t say another word,… just rest”  
Inigo fell asleep.  
…  
Brooke watched all the scene hidden behind a tree shocked about the cruelty of that woman after what Inigo passed to reach her. Isabel was standing up and she was wearing her dress.  
“Oh Inigo, I’d have wanted to stay with you all the time enjoying your body connected with mine,… but I have to use you for other purposes” She put a tweezers on her hair “A ritual that will change Carmaner forever” she picked up Inigo’s clothes and then she dragged him under her arm smiling wickedly “Then we’ll stay together forever”  
Brooke looked at the scene with anger. “Oh no Isabel. Inigo won’t stay with you. I won’t let you use him like a puppet. He’ll come back from Hope” she followed Isabel planning to not be noticed and to stop the ritual she mentioned.  
…  
“And I always do all the job cleaning the window’s glasses, the table, the stair and many other things” Antonita was referring to Quinn all the jobs she does in La Havana for the marquise “How I told you she’s like a mother for me and if I know she’s here I don’t lose any time to search her”  
“But if you’re brought here separated from her that doesn’t mean you must find her and stay attacked to her like a mussel” commented Quinn gently “I would never expect no one of the employees of the Forrester Creation that I deeply trust to search me and you shouldn’t feel in this way”  
“You’re right, it’s that I care so much about her”  
“I understand after what she did for you, for what you passed in your life but you already do so much for her everyday” Quinn caressed her putting the poisoned herb on her skin “It’s time you do so much even for yourself”  
Antonita smiled at Quinn’s words and then she felt dreamy. “I… I feel like I’m walking on a flowery meadow” then she fainted and she’s taken by Quinn.  
“Don’t worry Antonita, I’m going to treat you well” she managed a treacherous smile.  
…  
Francisca, Shauna and Casta were still looking at the ashes on the grass. The monster they defeated.  
“It was the right thing to do” said Francisca with a cold voice  
“Of course it was or we’d have become his meal for breakfast” stated Shauna “And I still want to go around the world to visit every possible beauty”  
Francisca rounded her eyes. She couldn’t tolerate her.  
“You did a good job”  
They turned seeing Tessie satisfied of the work.  
“After you killed the Zabatul who was interfering in our plans we’re ready to make the ritual that will kill Frieda. I discovered where she is and I placed a spy there”  
“Oh” Francisca looked at her with presumption “So we make the bad job for you and you go aroud clean like a baby”  
Tessie made a bored gesture. “I don’t know what are you talking about”  
“Come on Tessie. We already know what you did. You wanted to get rid of me, Shauna and Casta so that only you, Quinn and Isabel could do all the job and I’m convinced you already knew where Frieda was and that you was fooling us”  
“That’s absolutely not true. I found her casually while you all were doing research”  
“But it’s true that you wanted to eliminate us?” Francisca insisted  
“What would I gain to get rid of you?”  
“So didn’t you put the trap that would have made us fall down?”  
Tessie was in silence for a moment. “It was a proof”  
Francisca smiled cruelly.  
“I knew that there was something wrong in this place” said Casta “You said me to take care of them and you instead tricked me”  
“You didn’t convince me at the beginning like Quinn and Isabel did. You demonstrated to be brave and smart enough to be part of the ritual I’m planning to get rid of Frieda and let Lance stay on the throne”.  
When she was referring it to them, Quinn and Isabel came back.  
“And you surely knew about everything”Francisca gave the guilt to Quinn and Isabel  
“What shouldwe know?” asked Quinn  
“They didn’t know absolutely nothing” cleared Tessie  
Isabel made a bitter giggle.  
“I was sure about it” said Shauna  
“At least not about the proof but about the ritual yes. In fact they kidnapped Inigo Maqueda and Antonita Malo to use their blood” revealed Tessie  
“Inigo and Antonita?” Francisca was surprised  
“Don’t worry Dona Francisca” said Isabel “They won’t die even if they will be hurted a lot”  
“That’s not something I care. I want to do the ritual whatever the cost”  
“Me too” agreed Casta  
“Me too” even Shauna  
“Very well” Tessie smiled ready to implement the plan.  
…  
Brooke spied the whole conversation between the six women. What they were planning to do was insane. That could be a consequence that could destroy Marcela’s life and even put in danger the others who were searching her. Hope too. She was the only one who could stop the ritual and save Inigo and Antonita. She couldn’t believe Quinn and Shauna decided to participate to all that but what could she expect from two mad women. It was the time to save Carmaner. Brooke was ready.  
…  
Hope looked at the map and they all followed her after a long time travelling. The sun went down when they finally saw it. The castle. Marcela was there. Yellow and brillant.  
“Marcela is surely suffering there” said Marta “We don’t have to lose any time”  
Hope felt anger to hear Marta speaking after what she said to her. “Yes” she answered “Marcela must get out of there”  
She continued to walk with the others behind. They were finally there. Some guards were still at the entrance.  
“Great” said Alicia sarcastically  
“Let’s divide us” proposed Hope “Tomas, Dolores and Alicia come with me to find an entrance through some window, the others try to distract the guards and enter from the main door”  
“I’ll be happy to do this adventure with Marta after we were far for a while” said Adolfo  
Marta smiled.  
“Wow, wow, wow” Alicia was objecting “You’re not the commander of the group, everyone do what they want and I won’t come with you but with the others”  
Hope looked at her annoyed. “Ok. Do what you want. I don’t feel the commander in any case. Let’s go guys” she said to Tomas and Dolores leaving the others behind. They passed through a bush to not be seen by the guards and then they went from the other side of the castle.  
“We must be cautious” Hope warned her two companions  
“Anxiety assails me inside” stated Tomas “Just thinking of Marcela in the hands of that…”  
“Tomas, stay calm, we don’t even know what she’s doing right now”  
“Ah” Dolores complained “Poor girl. In this moment that evil king is torturing her to obey to the marriage he want to impose. Maybe he’s forcing her to eat worms”  
“Don’t say stupid things Dolores” Tomas shot her mouth “I just hope he’s not treating her in a bad way, or I could feel…”  
“Oh my God” Hope was looking above “I found a window with the light on”  
Tomas and Dolores looked at the same point. “But it’s very up” stated Tomas “Don’t tell me you’re intented to…”  
“Yes Tomas”  
“No Hope, you could fall”  
“I’ll be fine, I just need your help to reach the first foothold”  
“Oh my dear” Dolores was upset “Why don’t you let it go? It’s too dangerous”  
“I’ll be fine” Hope insisted “Tomas”  
Tomas looked at the other side afraid for Hope. “Fine”.  
The marquis went to knelt and crossed his fingers so that Hope could put her feet on his hands to help herself go up. Hope went far from him to take a run.  
“Hope, what are you…?”  
Tomas didn’t complete the question because she run to climb soon. He launched her and Hope was able to touch the foothold. Then she launched herself on the other one and then another and so many others until she arrived at the window. She looked inside and she made a shocked face for what she was seeing. Marcela was naked and she had the wrists tied on the bed and Lance was licking her in many parts of her body naked too.  
“Yes Lance please, make me suffer” Marcela moaned at a bite of the King  
“Hope” Tomas called her from down “What are you seeing?”  
Hope looked down at him upset. “Don’t worry I’ll be back soon”  
“You don’t go anywere until I don’t know what’s thriugh that window” Tomas insisted  
Hope didn’t know what to do. She was shocked. “Marcela and Lance are having sex” that sentence escaped without she realized it  
Tomas seemed to feel killed inside. Dolores put her hand on the mouth shocked.  
“She seems consentient but I’m convinced there’s something we don’t know” Hope believed that Marcela didn’t want him. He could force her… or maybe it’s a plan to escape. In any case Hope was there to help. She forced the window after some attempts and she entered. None of them noticed she was there. She tried to not make any noise.  
“You’re mine” said Lance sadistic  
Hope couldn’t tolerate that anymore. She took a jar she found there and she hit him on the head. Lance fainted and Marcela made a shocked face before realizing she was there.  
“Hope”  
“There’s no time Marcela, we’ve to go out of here” Hope made soon to untie her  
“How did you get here?” asked Marcela once she was free  
“A certain Frieda gave us a map and she revealed us what Lance had in mind” Hope was walking with a quick step towards the window  
“I was orchestrating a plan to escape from here, wait”  
Hope stopped.  
“I can’t go away naked, I have to take a dressing gown” Marcela went soon to open the wardrobe and take a pink dressing gown with a snare that she tied at the waist. Hope was looking down at the window.  
“Do you have any rope?” asked Hope  
“Hope, that’s better to go around the castle and escape from the exit” suggested Marcela  
“But there are guards everywhere”  
“We’ll be careful. We passed so much together, we’ll get through this”  
Hope smiled. “Ok, let’s go”.  
Marcela collected her normal clothes and they both escaped from the bedroom.


	8. nobility and black magic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Brooke, Inigo and Antonita are ready to stop the ritual that could absolve Carmaner in the darkness. Marcela finds herself in the middle of an hard decision.

Chapter 7: Nobility and black magic  
Quinn, Shauna, Francisca, Isabel, Casta and Tessie looked down at Inigo and Antonita tied who were sleeping waiting for them to wake up. When they did, Inigo soon felt scared and he tried to free himself grinding his teeth and Antonita screamed.  
“WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?” Inigo screamed  
“You’re the essential part of the ritual that will make Carmaner stay in peace with the King they already have” Tessie explained  
“Ritual?” Inigo wasn’t understanding “Like that horrible things…”  
“You don’t have to worry Inigo, you won’t die” said Isabel  
“AND YOU ALREADY KNEW ABOUT IT? YOU AGREE WITH THIS WITCH TO USE ME AND ANTONITA FOR A RITUAL?”  
“I’m not understanding what are you talking about” Antonita was complaining  
“Stop, both of you” Isabel insisted  
“You don’t have to do nothing more than be quiet” said Francisca with her imposing tone  
“It will be only four scratches” Quinn explained  
“Everything in just a dance” Tessie was excited for what will come next and even the other five were smiling about the future atmosphere of that moment  
“YOU’RE ALL MAD” Inigo was furious  
“PLEASE LADY MARQUISE, I DON’T WANT TO GET HURT” Antonita was crying  
“Be prepared for what will come” it was the only thing Isabel said before all of them followed her leaving Inigo and Antonita with the fear.  
…  
Brooke was walking in that house quietly. She should find a way to free Inigo and Antonita wherever that mad hid them. She went behind a wall when she heard a noise. All six exposed and they seemed ready to implement the plan.  
“We’ve to make no mistake for what’s happening now” Tessie was explaining to them “I remember you that what we’re doing is essential for the future of Carmaner”  
“Don’t worry Tessie. Everything is under our absolute control and we know what the risk is. Especially me that I know Inigo and Antonita very well” said Isabel  
How much Brooke hated her for how she treated the poor Inigo. He won’t be her puppet anymore  
“I remember perfctly what you said about the exact moves of the ritual” said the woman with short brown hair who they named Casta  
“So let’s do it” Tessie was ready. She took from her pocket some keys and made them dangle from her hand. Meanwhile Brooke moved in the other wall trying to approach them to take the key in the right moment “They won’t go out of there before we prepare everything” Tessie put the key on her pocket again  
“Let’s light on the candles” while Shauna said it Brooke was able to steal the key before they all walked away. She looked at the number written on the key “67” and then she proceeded.  
…  
“Let’s find a way to distract the guards” said Marta who looked at Flo nodding “Do you remember that trick Ourea explained us?”  
“The one that we go behind them stealthily?” said Flo with a smart look “A child’s play”  
“Hello, can you make us participate?” Alicia was annoyed  
“Don’t worry Alicia, we thought about you too” explained Marta who took a spear from her pocket followed by Flo. They broke their own in two pieces and threw it to Adolfo and Alicia who looked at their new weapon surprised.  
“I’m happy for having lost you for a time if that means you become sexier” stated Adolfo  
Marta gave him a smile and a smart look.  
“Can you stop with these fuss and go inside?” Alicia urged them  
“First I want to know why did you refuse to go with the others to stay with us… With me” Flo wanted to understand  
“Because I can’t stand Hope and I don’t want to collaborate with her neither for a moment when necessary” Alicia explained “If I have to choose between you and Hope I prefer you. After all you’re understarding your mistakes… even if that doesn’t mean I forgive you for what you’ve done. Stealing a child it’s horrible”  
Flo nodded.  
“Ok, let’s go” said Marta.  
Marta and Flo hid under a bush going slowly through the guards. Then they were able to go behind them and hit them in the head to make them fall. Some others tried to take them down but Marta and Flo were able to stun all of them. Adolfo and Alicia looked at them with the mouth opened when approaching them.  
“You must absolutely explain me that moves” Alicia demanded  
While they went inside Marta and Flo explained them the basics. They were there in the empty.  
“This silence doesn’t convince me” commented Marta  
“Bad omen” stated Flo  
They stayed alert until many guards came out with sword and shield. “Surrender or you will face a wrost fate”  
Marta didn’t think two times to show her spear followed by the others. “We’re not going to feel scared by you”  
“We’re armed too” Adolfo threatened them “Let us go or you’re going to be killed”  
Marta felt scared for what he was saying. She and Flo told them how to fight but they didn’t know exactly everything. Does Adolfo want to be killed?  
“Well, you dug your own grave. ON THE ATTACK”.  
They run to face the guards. A guard tried to punch Marta but she lowered the head and she stepped their foot making them scream in pain before she punched them and pierced them on the stomach. Then she gave an elbow to the guard behind her and a punch on the nose before a tripping that made them fall. Marta went on top of them and killed them too. Flo crossed her spear with the guard’s sword. She received a punch but then she kicked their leg and slammed their head on a wall a lot of times. Adolfo was facing another guard moving his spear where the other one was going remembering Marta and Flo’s advices. Then he tried to kick their thig but he missed it and reveived a punch that made him turn. He was taken by the collar and thrown down. He looked scared at the guard who was ready to give him a lesson. Marta continued to fight punching the guard on a side and another. At a certain time they were able to cut a piece of cloth with the sword so Marta decided to turn on the other side and with surprise she saw Adolfo on the ground who was receiving a lot of hits by a guard. The guard she was fighting punched her but she put them down hitting them on a waist and then she killed them. Adolfo wasn’t able to move. The guard was capable to let him stay down. It was like he was dying. When the guard seemed to almost give him a stronger and final hit, they were killed behind with a spear. Then Marta revealed herself.  
Adolfo smiled. “You should save me often”  
“Thank me later” Marta gave him her hand to help him stand.  
Alicia was fighting with a guard with anger then she was hit in the arm making her scream. She received a punch falling in the hands on another guard who kept her tight. She tried to free herself and she bit them on the arm making them scream. She gave them an elbow on the nose making them faint but then she was taken by the other one. After trying to fight hard to get rid of them, Alicia heard a noise of assassination and the grip loosened. She turned and she saw Flow ho nodded.  
“Thank you” said Alicia but then she felt weak. She touched her shoulder and then she saw in her fingers a light green liquid “What…?”  
Flo had it too.  
“What’s happening?” Marta walked with a limp followed by Adolfo who felt tired too.  
They all were falling and then they were taken by the guards.  
“Well, well” a guard who walked in front of them said “Finally we’ve our targets. Let’s get them down the jails so to give them a lesson for having intruded themselves at the King’s castle”  
Then with a surprise Hope and Marcela appeared going down the stairs. “LET THEM GO” Hope screamed  
The guards were all looking at them.  
“You don’t want to hurt them”  
“I’m going to become the King’s wife” Marcela tried to persuade them “I can give you anything you want in exchange to their freedom”  
“We don’t make deals at the King’s back” the chief of the guards said “We’re loyal first of all to the main ruler who’s King Lance”  
“He agrees to my proposal”  
“Be sure you won’t regret it” continued Hope  
“How does she know all this things?” asked the guard  
Marcela stayed with the mouth opened trying to think an excuse. “Hope is my Councilor. I and Lance assumed her a minute ago”  
“Yes” Hope forced a smile  
“Did you really believe to fool me?” Lance made steps on behind Hope and Marcela who turned scared on the King “I knew you was planning to escape and you called Hope and these intruders to help”  
“No Lance I didn’t even know they would have come here” it was the truth “I love you Lance, you’re the only boy I could ever desire in my entire life” here she lied  
“Oh, what touching words” said Lance sarcastic “Demonstrate me”  
Lance used his power to block them all.  
…  
They were placing the candles on the ground creating a circle. Tessie was watching her allies doing it while turning around. It was the moment of glory she was waiting for a long time. It was her moment. The moment were she would have finally thrown Frieda away from Carmaner, killing her. She imagined her burned. Tessie was ready.  
…  
Brooke run as fast as possible while she was searching for the room “67”. It should be there… Yes finally. She put the key on the door lock opening it. Inigo and Antonita were on the ground with the hands tied.  
“BROOKE” Inigo screamed happy to see her  
“Sssshhh, there’s no time” Brooke went soon to untie them  
“Thanks Brooke” said Antonita crying  
They stood up.  
“They came here to tell us they would have used our blood to do a ritual” revealed Inigo  
“I already know everything, I heard a conversation but we must move before they come here to take you”  
Brooke run out of the room and Inigo and Antonita followed her. They went through the corridor and Brooke tried to remember the room where they were doing the ritual.  
“There” she memorized the way before. She opened the door and she spied for a moment.  
“Let’s go take Inigo and Antonita” Tessie ordered to the others  
“You’re going to do nothing” Brooke entered with Inigo and Antonita behind her  
“What…?” Isabel looked at them in disbelief, even Quinn and Shauna were shocked to see Brooke there  
“Who are you and how did you enter in my house?” Tessie walked through her  
“I order you to stop this madness” Brooke’s tone was imposing  
“You didn’t answer my question”  
“I spied the conversation and I came to know you were doing a ritual to kill Frieda and that you were intented to use Inigo and Antonita for it. I couldn’t let you do it”  
“But I don’t understand how did you find us here” said Casta  
“You’re known for many things Tessie. The evil things you’ve done, your rivalry with Frieda… There’s nothing you can do to hide any longer. This ritual thing is ending now”  
“And what would you do to stop us?” asked Isabel sarcastically “Waving your blonde hair so to release from there fire bullets?”  
Brooke looked at Isabel with a smart look. “Oh really funny. Isabel de Los Visos, the marquise that used Inigo having sex with him and then poisoning him to take his blood in a ritual. That’s a very reprehensible move”  
Isabel made a little smile.  
“Speak the Logan scum” Francisca glared at her  
“Shut your mouth Francisca” Brooke was angry  
Francisca became more nervous. “No one says Francisca Montenegro to shut her mouth, nor a slut like you”  
“Brooke please let us explain” Shauna tried to talk to her  
“You have no shame after what your daughter did to our family Shauna, and you Quinn, you’re the matriarch of the family, you should be an example, instead you agreed to participate to this abomination”  
“I won’t let you judge me” Quinn defended herself  
“I say what I see”  
“Well, you won’t see anything anymore”  
“On the attack ladies” Tessie urged them  
Brooke didn’t lose time to run and fight against Quinn who had an angry face too. Brooke tried to punch Quinn but she lowered her head and hit Brooke on the stomach making her scream. Then she tried to kick Brooke but she blocked her leg raising it. Quinn looked at Brooke scared while she instead had an angry face and she punched Quinn making her fall asleep. Antonita was fighting with Casta.  
“Bring it on sweety” Antonita teased her  
“You’ve no idea how much fun I’m going to have”  
Antonita tried to punch Casta but she avoided it putting her head aside but she avoided it putting her head aside. They both moved their head quickly and awkwardly on left and right. At a certain moment Casta punched Antonita on the stomach.  
“Did you like it?” Casta teased   
Antonita screamed for the pain but Casta didn’t care and she took her from the hair and slammed her head on a table a lot of times.  
Francisca couldn’t wait to fight against Brooke. “Now I’ll show you who I really am”  
Brooke was ready while Francisca run. They both avoided the punches at first in many ways, then Francisca punched Brooke on the nose and some blood came out.  
“Ah” Francisca had a satisfied smile  
Casta continued to slam Antonita’s head but she was able to take a jar and hit the woman on the head. Casta screamed in pain and Antonita punched and stunned her.  
Francisca punched Brooke on the cheek. “How do you feel to be weak and not being able to accuse the others?”  
Brooke let out all the anger and tripped Francisca on the ground. She looked at her with contempt. “Right in this way” Brooke hit Francisca forehead with her feet stunning her.  
“You can be able to defeat Francisca”  
Brooke turned seeing Isabel coming through her.   
“But not me” Isabel put herself in position on fighting.  
“Well, well” Shauna said smiling when she saw Inigo was her opponent “I’ll be so sad to put down a cute face like yours”  
“I’m not so nice” Inigo put himself in position trying to analyze Shauna’s moves. He tried to punch her but she moved her head away and she hit him on the stomach making him suffocate a scream.  
“Oh, poor little” Shauna kicked his leg making him kneel, then she took his thin to make him look at her from below “Now you aren’t so in vein to show your tenacity”  
Before Shauna made another move, Antonita was strangling her from behind with her arm and she pulled her far from Inigo. “I won’t let you hurt him”  
Shauna was losing the balance for a moment but then she gave Antonita an elbow making her scream and then she punched her from behind. Antonita felt on the ground and Shauna looked at her satisfied.  
“Now you won’t be an annoying insect anymore” Shauna tried to hit her with her feet but the one hitted was her. Shauna fainted while from behind Inigo appeared with a stick.  
Brooke and Isabel walked in circle one in front of the other in position of fight.  
“You allowed yourself to spy me and Inigo having sex… And then that was neither sex”  
“You should be shamed of yourself after everything Inigo passed to reach you” Brooke tried to punch Isabel put she dodged it and she kicked her leg making her bend over.  
“I pay Inigo enough to make him know how much I’m grateful” Isabel kicked her on the head making her fall. She looked her satisfied she was in a weak position “And then I don’t have to give you any explanation of my private life. You’re just a stranger who intruded in something none of your competition and now you’re going to be slammed” Isabel was hitting her but she felt something that stopped her to do it. There was a syringe on the side of her neck. Isabel was touching it with the hand that was trembling.  
“Sorry Isabel” Inigo sussurred in her ear before removing the syringe. The marquise fainted and Inigo helped Brooke stand up. The three of them were approaching Tessie who put five stones on different spaces.  
“I don’t need your bloods to make what I want to do. Quinn, Shauna, Francisca, Isabel and Maria Jesus demonstrated enough courage to make these stone be active when I’ll do the ritual alone”  
“Stop immediately Tessie” Brooke ordered “This isn’t going to take anywhere. Frieda must be the Queen and Lance is going to leave the throne, especially after he’s forcing Marcela to marry him”  
Tessie turned slowly. “This won’t happen”.  
…  
Marcela was shocked to see all her companions blocked and even the guards. There were only her and Lance.  
“Lance, why did you block everyone?” she asked  
“To make you demonstrate how much you desire me”  
“Didn’t I demonstrate you enough by playing with you at bed?”  
“Maybe this could be too easy for you. Maybe you have no problem to be intimate with someone to get what you want, even cheating on your boyfriend”  
“What kind of person did you take me for?”  
“For a liar” Lance went straight to the point while putting his hand on the pocket “Master manipulator and slimy calculator”  
Marcela made a scared face.  
From there he took a knife and he approached Marcela slowly by giving her the knife and tightening her hands. Lance looket at her deeply with his green eyes “If you really love me so much, you will have no problem to kill all your companions one by one so that only you and me can be together”  
Marcela couldn’t believe of what he was asking her.  
“Starting from this useless on your side named Hope”  
Marcela looked at Hope who was blocked with the mouth opened and eyes wide open. “Please Lance, there must me another way”  
“Just the way I asked you” Lance insisted  
Marcela couldn’t let it happen. “Let me send them all away. Tell them I don’t want to go out of here, that my place is with you”  
Lance shacked his head. “They won’t listen. They believe you’re in danger, that this isn’t what you want but if you kill them,… they won’t believe it anymore” his eyes were mad  
Marcela felt anxiety. The knife trembled in her hands.  
“What are you waiting for my love? Kill them”  
Marcela turned slowly at Hope with a upset face. It was just a hit on the stomach, then Lance would have believed that she loved him and it would have been an opportunity to escape alone because he’d loosen his grip. But she’d never betray her friends after what they passed to come there and save her. Especially Hope who became a very close friend since she met her. Marcela gritted her teeth and she kept the knife firm turning on Lance determined.  
“I won’t do nothing”  
Lance smiled in a smart way. “Very well. So prepare yourself to die Marcela del Molino” Lance prepared his powerful green ball in his hand. Marcela’s instinct was to throw herself on him but he surely would have been able to stop her quickly. SHe was trembling.  
“MARCELA”.  
She saw Tomas running from the door with Dolores behind him who put her hand on the mouth.  
“TOMAS, WATCH OUT!”  
Lance turned quickly to throw his power on Tomas who flew behind. The King was going to approach him.  
“You should have stayed out of this”  
Lance was ready to hurt him more but Marcela didn’t lose time to stab the King behind the neck. Lance screamed.  
…  
Brooke run fast to assault Tessie. She took her from the arms. The witch tried to free herself, then Brooke tried to strangle her.  
“INIGO, ANTONITA NOW”.  
The two of them run to cut with their own sticks the two wires that united the wall with the table where the stones were placed. They put all their strenght succeeding on their purpose and then Tessie screamed.  
“NOOOOOOOOOOOO”.  
Her hands were becoming full of wrinkles that placed always more through the face. Taking advantage of her weakness, Brooke took the knife she found on the ritual’s table and she stabbed her above her hip making her scream always more becoming just some ashes.  
…  
Marcela removed the knife on Lance’s neck and he touched himself behind turning on her with a upset face.  
“What…?”  
“You had what you deserved Lance”.  
Lance staggered on a side and another until he felt on the ground with belly up. His eyes looked at the empty.  
“I… I love you”  
Then they closed up.  
Marcela made a relieved breath.  
Tomas smiled at his love. “Are you all right?”  
Marcela smiled too and she went to hug him. “I missed you so much”  
“I missed you too”.  
Then they looked at their eyes and they kissed deeply. Feeling his soft lips on hers was what made her feel better. To weak them were armor’s noises. They turned and they saw guards strangely going away while Marta, Adolfo, Flo and Alicia got rid of them.  
“Why are guards going away if they were attacking you before?” asked Marcela confused  
“I suppose they were under a spell” Alicia guessed “Of Lance. Thanks God he died”  
Alicia looked at his dead body like the others.  
“And I guess it’s all thanks to you Marcela”  
Hope’s happy voice relaxed Marcela’s brain. “And thanks to you Hope for having freed me” she smiled to her friend  
“And I think after all this mess it’s time to go away from this world” suggested Dolores  
“I think we should listen Dolores” said Hope  
“Yes, for once on her life she’s right” teased Marcela  
“Hey, not only once” Dolores was annoyed while they all laughed.  
…  
Brooke, Inigo and Antonita were walking in the woods.  
“Finally this nightmare ended” said Brooke  
“Yes, but who know the ones that will come next” speculated Inigo  
“I think that’s not the time to think about it”  
“Yes, Brooke is right” commented Antonita “I just want to return in our home”.  
Brooke made an inquiring face imagining which home they refer.  
“In fact you’ll return”  
They all turned seeing the marquise Isabel coming from behind and put herself in front of them.  
“Even the adventure in this world ended, who knows which other adventures will wait us next. I accept the defeat of my team with honor even if next time maybe villains will win. The clear fact is that after we go alla way part of what spent here in our worlds will be forgotten”  
“Where are Quinn and Shauna?” asked Brooke because she wanted to face them and throw them out of her family after they would have come home “And the others”  
“They’re all at home because there was nothing to do here anymore but…”  
“I want to tell them that after this they will pay” Brooke interrupted her  
“You’re going to forget about the ritual Brooke” revealed Isabel to her “If you listen carefully what I said”  
“What? No, Eric must know”  
“You don’t decide anything. I stayed because I could leave Inigo and Antonita to come at home alone. I care about them and I appreciate that they risked their lives to search me. I want to repay”  
“I suppose you’re not seriously going with her right?” Brooke looked at both Inigo and Antonita at her sides.  
“Brooke” Inigo started to talk “Even after what she was going to do with Tessie and the others, we worked for Isabel our whole life. I’m not going to leave her now”  
“Me neither” said Antonita “She saved my life when I needed, I can’t be more grateful to her”  
“But she was sacrificing your lives some minutes ago” Brooke was shocked about their decision to follow Isabel at any cost “You must understand she’s dangerous for your own health. Inigo, Hope felt herself in peace talking with you”  
Isabel wasn’t understanding.  
“You can cure your own wounds by speaking to each other. She’s your place, not Isabel”  
Inigo stayed with his mouth opened trying to say something.  
Isabel smiled to stop the conversation. A fake smile. “Inigo, Antonita, more over there a magic door that will bring you at La Havana. Go there, I’ll reach you soon. First I must speak wih Brooke alone”  
Inigo and Antonita looked at each other then they looked at Brooke before doing what the marquise said.  
“It was a pleasure to meet you Brooke” Antonita smiled sweetly  
“Even for me” continued Inigo  
Brooke smiled and she took their hands. “Hi guys, I hope to see you soon”.  
Then they went away and the two ladies were alone.  
“What you’re doing is despicable” Brooke accused Isabel “Inigo and Antonita don’t deserve to stay with a witch like you”  
“How dare you?” Isabel answered “You come here, intruding in my life saying that Inigo and I mustn’t stay together, that Inigo’s destiny is with… a certain Hope. Who’s Hope?”  
“My daughter”  
“And your daughter is a close relative of Inigo? No, she’s a stranger”  
“Few meetings were enough to understand the bond between them is strong”  
Isabel laughed. “Stronger than the one he has with me for many years?”  
“The one with you is sick. You manipulated him for too long and he never deserved it. Now it’s the time for Inigo to move away from a disgusting woman like you”  
“You’re no one to decide that the people I care more must stay away from my life. Be careful how you speak next time Brooke Logan or you could bite your tongue alone without realizing it”  
“Let’s see you’ll bit their own tongue next time”  
“Who knows if we’ll meet again,… even for a little revenge” Isabel smile was sharp.  
Brooke looked at her with a defiant air.  
The marquise went away leaving the trail of evil behind.  
…  
Frieda had a gold crown and she smiled to all the others. ”Thank you for having brought peace in Carmaner. Me and my people won’t ever forget you especially after what I was risking. Your mother has been very brave Hope”  
Hope wasn’t understanding. Then Frieda explained that a woman named Tessie wanted to kill Frieda with a ritual with the help of other women and thanks to Brooke, Inigo and Antonita she died and Frieda was there. Even Marcela did her part killing Lance forever. They were a great squad and they would have been even in future adventures. It was time for the greeting. They thanked Frieda for all the help she gave to face even that obstacle. They were going away. They were returning in their worlds.  
“Marcela” Tomas called her  
She turned and even the others.  
“Don’t worry, I’ll come soon after I say this thing to her” announced Tomas  
So they didn’t worry and they continued to walk away. There were just Marcela, Tomas and Frieda.  
“I leave you alone” said Frieda  
“Thank you again for everything Frieda” Marcela smiled  
“Yes” said Tomas too “Thank you”.  
The new Queen of Carmaner went away and Marcela looked at Tomas inquiring. “Tomas, why did you want to stay here another while leaving the others going away without us?”  
“Because I don’t want to lose this opportunity to tell you what I think about this story” Tomas let it all out “Because I’ll forget it when returning in Old Bridge… Marcela, I’m disappointed from you. You told me you love me in this world, that you want to spend the rest of your life with me and not with Matias who you never loved, and now you cheat on me for Lance”  
“Tomas…”  
“No. I’m tired to be fooled. When I said I want to spend the rest of my life with you I was serious”  
“Me too and for this reason you shouldn’t take it for a moment that I spent with Lance because I wanted to plan an escape”  
“It isn’t enough Marcela. You could find other ways to plan an escape instead you decided to be intimate with him and I suppose you enjoyed it”  
“How could you say something like… wait, how do you know that I had sex with Lance?”  
“This doesn’t matter. The only thing that matters is that I don’t know if I’ll look at you at the same way from now”  
“Tomas please…”  
“No Marcela, this is the last thing I had to say. It’s time to go away”  
Tomas went away leaving Marcela with sadness inside her. She got rid of Lance so that she could stay with Tomas forever and instead she ruined everything. She’d have never thought that he’d have discovered it. How did he know? There were just her and Lance there and Tomas met him just in that moment of the threat. In any case there was nothing she could do. Marcela walked ready to return in Old Bridge and leaving Carmaner behind.


End file.
